Todo por una Promesa
by Selitte
Summary: En la antigua era japonesa, el honor y la palabra eran más importantes que la propia vida. ¿Podrá cumplir con su promesa aún a costa de sus propios sentimientos? Universo alterno.
1. Prólogo

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**_

_**TODO POR UNA PROMESA**_

_**Prólogo**_

_Japón, año 1.615_

_En los inicios de la era Tokugawa, en la región de Tohoku, se nombraron dos feudos para gobernar la provincia de Mutsu. Uno, regido por el estricto y ambicioso daimio Mitsumasa Kido; el otro, dirigido por el honorable samurái Albiore Satake. _

_Este último, samurái honorario en vista de su origen extranjero, había sido adoptado por una noble familia japonesa, siendo instruido en todas las costumbres y tradiciones del país. Solo sus rubios cabellos y finas facciones delataban su origen, pues en lo que a modales y correcta conducta se refería, destacaba por sobre la media. Así fue como se ganó la aprobación del antiguo daimio del distrito para que contrajera matrimonio con su hija mayor, Kazumi Satake, heredando su apellido, posición y la dirección del clan. _

_Debido al conocimiento de su origen, este hombre tenía la costumbre de recorrer los pueblos que estaban bajo su gobernación, buscando niños huérfanos a los que darles un hogar y un propósito. Los llevaba a su castillo, donde tenía preparadas unas habitaciones apartadas de la zona principal, la cual era ocupada por la parte noble del clan. En ese lugar, retirados del mundo, los entrenaba con constancia para transformarlos en certeros y leales shinobis. De todos los que adiestró, cinco fueron los que sobresalieron en su grupo, transformándose en sus generales principales. _

_Sus habilidades eran sorprendentes, pues habían logrado manipular las fuerzas de la naturaleza, dándoles poderes inusitados entre los shinobis. Y la variedad que se manifestaba entre aquellos cinco jóvenes hacía que la defensa y el ataque de los generales fueran infranqueables. Orgulloso de sus logros, Albiore Satake los presentó ante el clan, quienes aceptaron unánimemente sus servicios. Aunque preferían la paz, debían estar preparados para cualquier ataque en contra del pueblo. _

_Lamentablemente, debido a la envidia que sintió al ver la prosperidad y el avance del clan Satake, el daimio Kido dio comienzo a una invasión a las afueras del distrito para apoderarse de las zonas más desprotegidas. Su crueldad lo llevó a quemar y destruir esas pequeñas aldeas apartadas, ya que no tenían ninguna incidencia económica y sería una carga mantenerlas. Un solo mensajero logró llegar hasta el castillo del clan Satake para informar lo sucedido._

_En vista de aquel ataque, Albiore decidió marchar a defender a su pueblo, llevando consigo a tres de sus generales, dejando a los dos menores protegiendo el castillo y a sus amadas esposa e hija. _

_Antes de partir, preocupado por su familia y por la continuidad de su sucesión en el clan, había preparado unos documentos que mantendrían a salvo su herencia. Visiblemente inquieto, se acercó a uno de los generales que se quedarían a custodiar, justamente a aquel que quería como a un hijo y, en contra de sus propios sentimientos, le entregó aquellos documentos suplicándole que le prometiera llevar a cabo cada una de las palabras que se hallaban en esos papeles. El joven, al ver la angustia de su maestro e inquieto por la situación que los acechaba, tomó los escritos y sin saber que aquello lo condenaría de por vida, se comprometió con él, decidido a cumplir, aún a costa de su propia vida y sentimientos, con su promesa…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>_

Ups, mi imaginación no me dejó dormir anoche pensando en el inicio de esta historia *.*

Sé que me arriesgué demasiado con un universo alterno, pero en verdad no pude sacar esta idea de mi cabeza, espero que comprendan mi ataque de inspiración :P

Aunque los datos históricos mencionados son reales, los he mezclado con mis invenciones. La historia japonesa es fascinante y juntarla con mi serie favorita será todo un desafío, espero que lo logre :D

Gracias por leer este brevísimo prólogo, espero que les haya gustado.

Saludos, **Selitte :)**

PD: significado de palabras que quizá no conozcan.

Era Tokugawa : período de gobierno del shogunato Tokugawa o Edo, que fue establecido oficialmente en 1603 por el primer shōgun Ieyasu Tokugawa. Este periodo finalizó en 1868 con la restauración del gobierno imperial y la abolición del shogunato, dando inicio a la Era Meiji.

Tohoku : región situada en el norte de la isla principal del Japón, Honshū.

Daimio : soberano feudal más poderoso desde el siglo X al siglo XIX dentro de la historia de Japón. El término "daimio" significa literalmente "gran nombre".

Shinobi : en la historia de Japón, los ninjas o shinobi eran un grupo militar entrenados especialmente en formas no ortodoxas de hacer la guerra, en las que se incluía el espionaje, sabotaje y reconocimiento, con el afán de desestabilizar al ejército enemigo, obtener información vital de la posición de sus tropas o lograr una ventaja importante que pudiera ser decisiva en el campo de batalla.


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**_

_**TODO POR UNA PROMESA**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

La oscuridad de la madrugada lo envolvía permitiéndole camuflarse con aquellas ensombrecidas paredes. Sigilosamente se desplazó por los pasillos, llegando hasta la habitación que le interesaba. Deslizó la puerta corrediza con suavidad, observando el hermoso futón blanco donde dormía tranquila la joven. En silencio caminó dentro del cuarto y con delicadeza dejó aquella camelia rosada que traía en sus manos a un costado de la cabecera de aquella cama, como solía hacerlo. Suspiró al escuchar su suave respirar, al menos ella dormía en paz. Deseó mirarla, pero se repitió a si mismo que no podía y en contra de sus sentimientos, salió rápido y silencioso.

Se quedó en el pasillo, observando el incipiente amanecer, viendo como los cerezos en flor que habían brotado antes de su regreso eran bellamente iluminados por los primeros rayos del sol. Hubiese deseado volver antes, para así ver aquel majestuoso espectáculo de la naturaleza junto a ella. Pero, su misión había tardado más de lo pensado y tampoco podría haber disfrutado de su compañía. Al menos alcanzó a llegar para ver aquellos hermosos árboles en la plenitud de su florecimiento.

Aún con su traje de shinobi, permaneció apoyado en las barandas de aquel pasillo. Solo sus brillantes ojos turquesas podían distinguirse en su rostro, el que aún estaba cubierto por aquella negra máscara y su cabello permanecía oculto bajo la capucha oscura. Decidió retirarla y así poder disfrutar plenamente del viento del amanecer, el que con rapidez comenzó a jugar con su largo pelo. Deslizó su máscara y afirmó su kurasi-gama, aquella fiel cadena que lo acompañaba en sus misiones. Disfrutando de aquel pacífico momento, escuchó unos suaves pasos deslizarse por el pasillo en su dirección.

—Al fin has vuelto —escuchó que decía aquella persona. Su conocida voz le sonó tan dulce, que hubiese deseado voltear y correr en su dirección, pero no podía hacer eso.

—June-sama —se inclinó, apoyando una rodilla en el suelo, manteniendo su cabeza agachada.

—Shun, sabes que no es necesario tener esas formalidades conmigo —ella le extendía su mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

—Agradezco la libertad que me otorga, pero usted sabe que debido a las reglas no puedo aceptarla —dijo, a la vez que levantaba su mirada. Ahí pudo verla, con su hermoso cabello rubio suavemente impelido por el viento y su rostro cubierto por aquel característico velo que mantenía en secreto sus facciones. Traía en su mano la camelia que hacía unos minutos había dejado en su habitación. Se quedó mirándola unos segundos, deseando ver sus hermosos ojos ocultos. Ella, por su parte, permaneció atrapada en aquella profunda y transparente mirada de él.

—Por favor, Shun —habló con tristeza, a la vez que retrajo su mano. Sabía que aquel joven destacaba por su nobleza y jamás rompería las reglas impuestas por las costumbres.

—Si desea saber cómo nos fue en la misión, hemos redactado el informe y lo dejamos en el despacho de Albiore-sensei. Seiya ya se retiró a su habitación —informó con seriedad. La joven lo miraba con angustia; nunca le había hablado con aquella formalidad.

—Shun, ¿sucedió algo? ¿Por qué me hablas como si fuera una extraña? —le cuestionó con la voz quebrada. Ante su pregunta, él solo bajó el rostro en señal de que no contestaría nada, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho. Era difícil mantener la distancia con ella, pero debía hacerlo. Frente a la atónita mirada de la joven, se puso de pie, manteniendo su vista fija en el piso.

—Si me lo permite, June-sama, desearía retirarme a mi habitación. Estoy cansado—señaló haciendo una reverencia. No esperó que le contestara, simplemente, se dio la vuelta y caminó seguro por el pasillo, perdiéndose en la esquina.

June se quedó mirando cómo se retiraba el joven shinobi, a la vez que una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. No podía evitar recordar aquellos días felices de infancia que había vivido junto a él.

….

_Caminaba desconfiada y asustada, ya que no conocía ese lugar ni a nadie que lo habitara. Sabía que su padre estaba ahí y debía encontrarlo. Iba tan distraída, mirando las modestas, pero limpias habitaciones de aquella pequeña casa, que no notó que iba llegando a las escaleras hasta que una mano la retuvo del brazo. Se dio vuelta, asustada porque la habían detenido de esa forma, pero se admiró de ver que era tan solo un niño como de su edad. Se quedó mirándolo un momento, pues le llamaron la atención sus enormes ojos turquesas y su amistosa sonrisa._

—_Disculpe que la haya asustado, pero estaba a punto de caer por las escaleras —le dijo, señalando el lugar. Ella volteó y pudo verificar las palabras de él._

—_Oh, gracias —le hacía una reverencia. Ahora, fue el turno del niño de observarla, pues nunca la había visto por ahí. Llevaba un hermoso kimono rosado con delicadas flores y su rubio cabello estaba trenzado, pero no podía distinguir su rostro, el que estaba cubierto por un velo— Busco a mi padre, Albiore-sama —le indicó._

_El niño, al escuchar el nombre de su maestro, se distanció un poco de ella y se reclinó en el suelo._

—_Princesa-sama, disculpe, no sabía que era usted —dijo un poco asustado de su descortesía._

—_No te preocupes, no tenías por qué saberlo —habló entretenida la niña debido al cambio de él— Mi nombre es June y ¿el tuyo? —preguntó con una voz melodiosa._

—_Shun —contestó sin levantar la mirada. Ella se agachó para quedar a su mismo nivel y posó su mano sobre su rostro, haciendo que la mirara. Aunque él no podía verla, ella estaba sonriendo detrás de aquel velo._

— _¿Sabías que tus ojos son muy lindos? Nunca había visto ese color de ojos —se sorprendió ante lo dicho por la niña, quien ya le había soltado el rostro— ¿Podrías llevarme donde mi padre? Él prometió entrenarme y hoy salió antes de que despertara. Yo creo que se quiso escapar, pero no sabe con quién está tratando. Lo encontraré y lo obligaré a cumplir con su palabra —seguía hablando sin parar a la vez que alzaba sus manos para darle más peso a sus palabras, hasta que escuchó la risa del pequeño._

—_Usted es muy graciosa, June-sama —dijo sonriendo. Ella se quedó quieta un momento, sopesando las palabras del niño y se puso de pie en silencio —Oh, disculpe mi atrevimiento —pensó que sus palabras habían sido demasiado atrevidas para tratar con aquella niña. Sin embargo, unos segundos después sintió unas pequeñas risitas salir de sus labios._

—_Tú también eres gracioso — al decir esas palabras, ambos niños empezaron a reír._

—_Su padre está entrenando a mi hermano en este momento. Si quiere puede seguirme —Shun le señaló el camino. _

_Al ir avanzando, la niña notó las hermosas flores de variados colores que crecían por todo el lugar. No había tenido la oportunidad de estar en aquel bello y cuidado jardín. Se sentía maravillada de que en ese modesto terreno hubiera algo tan sublime, ni los más elegantes jardines que se encontraban alrededor de su casa tenían aquellas bellas plantas._

— _¡Qué hermosas flores! —se acercó a tocarlas— Nunca las había visto._

—_Son camelias. Yo las cultivo —Shun se acercó, cortando una de color rosado—Tome, para usted._

— _¡Gracias! —la niña se quedó mirando su flor— Es tan bella y huele tan rico —dijo fascinada._

—_Su padre nos ha instruido en distintas disciplinas y, aunque todos entrenamos para ser futuros shinobis, nos ha permitido experimentar en otras actividades. Yo escogí la jardinería —decía con ternura en su rostro. _

—_Qué afortunado eres… mi padre no me permite hacer nada. Solo debo aprender de reglas y costumbres —se expresaba con pesadez— Pero, al fin logré que prometiera entrenarme para ser shinobi también, quizás podamos entrenar juntos —al decir estas palabras su voz cambió a una muy animada. _

_Shun la observaba incrédulo. No era posible que aquella delicada niña entrenara junto a ellos. La rutina que su maestro les hacía era muy pesada y exigente, ella se cansaría en el primer intento. Pero, intrigado por la voluntad de la princesa, la condujo hasta donde se encontraba su hermano en pleno entrenamiento con su maestro. _

….

No podía dejar de pensar en el trato esquivo que le había dado a la joven, pero aquellos documentos que su maestro le confió y la promesa que le hizo no podían salir de su cabeza. Sabía que todo era por el bien y el futuro de ella. Apesadumbrado por sus sentimientos, decidió bañarse para poder encontrar el esquivo alivio. Después de haber limpiado su cuerpo, entró a la enorme tina de madera dispuesta con el agua perfectamente temperada. Ahí, disfrutando del relajante momento sintió que sus ojos se cerraban en contra de su voluntad. Estaba muy cansado para permanecer en el agua, por lo que decidió salir y armar su futón para descansar.

No supo cuánto tiempo durmió, hasta que escuchó la voz de su amigo que lo remecía con brusquedad.

—Oye dormilón, levántate — le dijo mientras seguía moviéndolo.

— ¿No tienes a quien más molestar? Por eso vienes a despertarme, Seiya —su voz sonaba rasposa, señal de que recién despertaba. Se volteó, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—Sabes que solo quedamos los dos en este lugar —habló con melancolía, sentándose en el suelo— ¿Cuándo irán a regresar todos?

Ese era un tema difícil. Aunque de vez en cuando recibían algún mensajero con informes de la situación, siempre eran muy escuetos en sus palabras. Él también estaba preocupado por su hermano, su maestro y sus amigos.

—Esperemos que pronto. Como no tenemos mucha información, debemos seguir vigilando atentos a cualquier ataque sorpresa —se expresaba con pesadez, mientras se sentaba sobre el futón. Se quedaron mirando un momento hacia la salida de la habitación, perdidos cada cual en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que Seiya, que era más inquieto, rompió aquel incómodo silencio.

—Y ¿ya viste a June-sama? —preguntó con un rostro travieso.

—Sí… —no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro— Sabías que iría a verla.

—Pero, era probable que estuviera dormida, ya que llegamos de madrugada —quería saber lo que había pasado.

—Y lo estaba. Me quedé en el pasillo un momento y al rato ella llegó —le contaba todo con tranquilidad.

Después que su hermano se había marchado junto a su maestro, Seiya se había transformado en su mejor amigo y confidente. Él estaba al tanto de toda la situación y siempre intentaba que se desahogara para que no se quedara con esos sentimientos atrapados en su mente.

—Y ¿qué pasó entonces?

—Nada, tú conoces perfectamente mi situación —lo miró con seriedad.

— ¿Vas a cumplir algo que prometiste sin saber? —le recriminó, pues no comprendía que se empeñara en obedecer algo a lo que se comprometió en total desconocimiento.

—Sabes lo importante que es para nosotros el honor y jamás dejaría de cumplir mi palabra. Albiore-sensei nos enseñó eso —su voz sonaba muy convencida.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a doblar el futón, dejándolo guardado en el armario. Entonces, sacó un kimono azul marino y se lo colocó, amarrándolo por la cintura. Mientras tanto, Seiya lo observaba, pensando bien sus próximas palabras.

—Es cierto, Shun, el honor es lo más importante —suspiró al decir aquellas palabras, pues a él también le pesaban —Pero, el amor también lo es.

— ¿Lo dices por mí o por ti? —aprovechó sus palabras para dar vuelta la conversación. Él también se había transformado en el confidente de su amigo.

—Sabes que lo mío es imposible, más aún después de esta inútil batalla —al decir eso, le cambió el semblante.

—Es mejor que vayamos a comer —le sonrió para animarlo. El joven de castaños cabellos asintió y juntos salieron rumbo a la cocina.

Aunque la casa donde vivían se consideraba modesta, para ellos era toda una mansión llena de numerosas habitaciones cuidadosamente mantenidas por las sirvientas del clan. Solo debían sentarse sobre los almohadones dispuestos alrededor de aquella mesa baja y las jóvenes entrarían con variados platillos para su deleite.

Siempre que ellos se paseaban tranquilos por los pasillos, se podían oír los murmullos de las sirvientas que se asomaban para verlos. Recién habían cumplido los diecisiete años, pero sus delgados cuerpos esculpidos por el constante entrenamiento no podían pasar desapercibidos para aquellas jovencitas. Algunas preferían admirar la belleza del joven de cabellos verdes, ojos turquesas y blanca piel, cuyo rostro era perfecto y tranquilo. Otras suspiraban por el de rebeldes cabellos castaños, ojos color chocolate y piel bronceada, que siempre parecía alegre y dinámico. Juntos hacían una perfecta dupla para admirar.

Después de aquella reparadora comida, cada uno partió a cumplir con sus deberes particulares. Shun decidió pasar primero por su jardín para revisar el estado de sus flores. Seguía cultivándolas para cumplir con otra promesa que había hecho… "¿Me prometes que nunca dejarás de llevarme una camelia?", escuchaba aquellas palabras de nuevo en su cabeza. Cerró sus ojos para intentar recordar visualmente aquel momento, cuando una voz hizo que los abriera sorprendido.

— ¿Me prometes que nunca dejarás de llevarme una camelia? —dijo la joven, repitiendo exactamente aquellas palabras pronunciadas años atrás.

—June-sama ¿qué hace en este lugar? Sabe que no puede estar aquí —habló un tanto alarmado de verla ahí.

—Conozco este lugar de hace tantos años, pero nunca deja de maravillarme —la joven se dirigió hacia las hermosas flores —Quería verte y sabía que estarías aquí.

—Pero, sabe que está prohibido que venga para acá. ¿Acaso quiere tener problemas? —su voz se oyó realmente preocupada.

—Sabes que no le tengo miedo a casi nada y que puedo defenderme sola. ¿Olvidaste que nos entrenamos juntos? —ella deseaba hacerlo recordar aquellos bellos momentos.

—Nunca podría olvidar eso. Pero, usted sabe que no podemos volver el tiempo atrás —habló con nostalgia— Ya no somos unos niños que podamos hacer lo que queramos.

—Yo… solo quiero… estar contigo —ella dudó de decir aquellas palabras— Recuerda que tú eres el único… que ha visto mi rostro —al pronunciar aquellas palabras, levantó el velo que la cubría.

El joven estaba impresionado ante aquel acto de ella. Ver de nuevo aquel delicado y bello rostro no era algo que pudiera desear, pues le estaba prohibido. Pero, tener aquellos profundos ojos azules mirándolo fijamente, lo hizo flaquear en su determinación. Avanzó unos pasos con lentitud, a la vez que alzaba su mano, la que tembló de emoción al sentir la suavidad de la piel de ese rostro.

Ella sentía su corazón latir con fuerza y rapidez. Al percibir su mano sobre su mejilla, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, llenándola de una extraña pero placentera emoción. Sus piernas se debilitaron al notar el avance del joven que cada vez estaba más cerca de su rostro.

Parecían perdidos cada uno en la mirada del otro. Sus emociones les habían cegado la razón, llevándolos a olvidar y quebrantar todos los estatutos estipulados. El deseo de tener siquiera un recuerdo físico del sentimiento que los invadía, había superado con creces el sentido del deber. Todo era perfecto en aquel momento. Todo, si no se hubiera escuchado aquella voz en aquel hermoso jardín.

— ¡June! ¿Qué haces aquí?

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de la autora: <strong>_

Espero que hayan disfrutado del primer capítulo de mi nueva fantasía.

Gracias por leer y si desean dejen su opinión :D

Saludos, **Selitte :)**

PD: significado de palabras que quizá no conozcan.

Futón : cama tradicional japonesa consistente en un colchón y una funda unidas y suficientemente plegables como para poder ser almacenado durante el día y permitir otros usos en la habitación, además de como dormitorio.

Kurasi-gama : arma originaria de Japón compuesta por una hoz unida a una cadena con una longitud entr metros y que tenía un peso de hierro en forma de esfera en su extremo.


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**_

_**TODO POR UNA PROMESA**_

_**Capítulo 2**_

Los hermosos rayos del sol del atardecer iluminaban delicadamente las camelias del lugar, mientras el suave viento traía consigo miles de pequeños pétalos rosados arrancados de los majestuosos cerezos, dando la impresión de que estuviera nevando. Todo ese momento estaba enmarcado en un precioso cielo matizado por rojizos colores.

Sin embargo, ambos jóvenes no estaban disfrutando del espectáculo que les brindaba la naturaleza, puesto que estaban sumidos en sus propias emociones, perdidos cada cual en los ojos del otro, acercándose lentamente, impulsados por el deseo oculto de un amor prohibido. Cerca, muy cerca de consumar aquel gesto en demostración del sentimiento puro que los consumía desde años, una conocida voz los sacó abruptamente del romántico trance.

— ¡June! ¿Qué haces aquí? —la voz sonó autoritaria, propia de quién hablaba.

Al escucharla, ambos sintieron un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. Shun se apartó inmediatamente de la joven y se inclinó, bajando su rostro en muestra de respeto hacia quien los había interrumpido.

— Kazumi- sama —habló el joven con respeto.

— Joven Shun —la voz de la señora del clan era suave, pero reflejaba su autoridad— Creí que usted era un hombre de palabra, no pensé que tendríamos que tener esta conversación nuevamente —su voz sonaba decepcionada.

— Lamento mucho lo ocurrido… —iba a seguir hablando, pero la joven lo interrumpió. June había bajado su velo, asustada de las repercusiones que podría traerle al joven su propia osadía. Pero, no se quedaría callada, ella jamás dejaría que él sufriera las consecuencias de sus actos.

— ¡Madre! —alzó la voz para ser escuchada— No es su culpa, fui yo la que vine hasta este lugar —habló a medida que se fue acercando a su progenitora.

— Eso ya lo sé. Te he estado buscando hace rato —le dijo, mirándola con firmeza —Es mejor que vayas a tu cuarto —finalizó dando vuelta el rostro en señal de decepción.

— Pero, madre, déjame explicarte, por favor —suplicó la joven, temiendo por Shun.

— Shunrei, acompáñala hasta su cuarto —dijo Kazumi, dirigiéndose a su sirvienta, sin darle la oportunidad de hablar.

June bajó los brazos. Sabía que su madre era muy amorosa y compasiva, pero no perdonaba la desobediencia. Por ahora, era mejor cumplir con lo que le estaba pidiendo para así disminuir un poco su visible enojo. Antes de partir dirigió su mirada hacia Shun, sin embargo no pudo ver sus ojos como ella esperaba, pues él aún mantenía su cabeza inclinada. Sintió una punzada atravesarle el corazón, rogaba que este incidente no le trajera consecuencias graves a aquel joven que amaba con todo su corazón. Partió a su habitación escoltada por Shunrei.

— Joven Shun, como señora de este clan le estoy enormemente agradecida por los excelentes servicios que nos ha prestado, protegiendo y resguardando nuestras vidas y propiedades. Pero, tal como ya hablamos hace dos años atrás, su lugar dentro de este clan está delimitado por las tradiciones y costumbres de nuestro amado país. Creo que usted tiene claro eso ¿o me equivoco? —finalizó, interrogando al joven.

— No se equivoca, Kazumi-sama. Tengo muy claro mi lugar aquí y estoy agradecido de la amabilidad con la que nos ha tratado a mí y mi hermano a lo largo de estos años. Además, usted conoce mis sentimientos hacia su hija y sabe que jamás le haría daño —habló con honestidad.

— Claro que los conozco y también los de mi hija… por lo mismo es indispensable que mantengan la distancia —dijo, dándose la vuelta —Espero que su característica lealtad, de la que tanto habla mi esposo, se vea reflejada en sus actos hacia mi hija. No quiero verla sufrir más —terminó de decir, mientras emprendía su camino de vuelta al castillo.

— Así será, Kazumi-sama —habló con decisión, esperando que ella se fuera más tranquila.

Después que la señora del clan se hubiese retirado, Shun aún seguía inclinado en el suelo perturbado por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Enojado consigo mismo, cerró sus puños y los estrelló en la tierra con rabia. Finalmente, se puso de pie y visiblemente disgustado se dirigió hacia el bosque donde entrenaban desde pequeños. Miró los centenarios árboles marcados por las innumerables armas que usaban en sus prácticas, recordando aquel momento en el que decidió guiar a June hasta ahí.

….

_La niña se sentó entusiasmada de poder ver a su padre entrenar a un shinobi. Era su sueño, desde que él le había contado acerca de los niños que practicaban esa disciplina bajo su tutela. Maravillada, veía al niño que se notaba mayor que ella, mientras saltaba, esquivaba y arremetía contra su maestro. Aunque las armas que usaban eran de madera en ese momento, él mostraba una determinación en su mirada como si estuviera en una batalla real. Vio como a una gran velocidad, saltó lanzando varias armas pequeñas, por lo que su padre tuvo que cubrirse con los brazos y aprovechando ese brevísimo instante en que bajó la guardia, el pequeño sacó un bokken de su espalda y alzando sus brazos por sobre su cabeza, se dirigió corriendo hacia su maestro seguro de que lo derrotaría. _

_La niña tuvo que poner sus manos en sus labios para no dejar escapar un grito y cerró sus ojos asustada, pues estaba segura de que había logrado golpear a su padre con aquella arma. Pero, grande fue su sorpresa al abrirlos de verlo con el arma en la mano y el niño sosteniéndola aún muy sorprendido._

— _Ikki es el más osado de nosotros. Siempre está buscando la manera de vencer al maestro —Shun se acercó al ver la cara de temor de la niña— Pero hasta ahora aún no lo ha logrado —le sonrió al decir esas palabras para darle un poco de tranquilidad._

— _¡June! ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? —de pronto escuchó la voz de su padre llamándola._

_Sintió el temor recorrerle la espalda, pues la miraba muy enojado. Además, pudo sentir muchas otras miradas que se posaron en su presencia en aquel apartado lugar. Se quedó muda por primera vez, hasta que vio como su padre se acercaba._

— _Padre, vine porque prometiste convertirme en shinobi —dijo finalmente con voz decidida._

_Al escucharla, Albiore no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Su hija era tan terca como él. Aunque se lo había prometido, cansado de que constantemente se lo pidiera, nunca pensó que ella en verdad estaba decidida a eso. _

— _Se dice kunoichi —dijo rectificándola._

— _¿Ah? —no entendió lo que su padre trataba de decirle._

— _Si entrenas, no será un shinobi, sino una kunoichi —le explicó, mientras llegaba hasta ella. Se quedó mirándola con ternura, pues sabía que ella tenía su mismo espíritu luchador— ¿En verdad quieres convertirte en una guerrera?_

— _Sí, eso es lo que quiero —se puso de pie al decir estas palabras. Su padre, dándose cuenta de que no podría convencerla de lo contrario, cerró sus ojos y cruzó sus brazos, pensando en la mejor manera de hacerla entrenar ese mismo día._

— _Shaina, acércate —llamó a una de las niñas que entrenaban para kunoichi— Lleva a mi hija a que se coloque ropa más cómoda para entrenar._

_La niña hizo una reverencia, presentándose ante la princesa y la condujo hasta las habitaciones donde tenían dispuesta la ropa que debían usar en los entrenamientos. _

_Shun se quedó observando como June caminó decidida a cumplir con su deseo. Sonrió al pensar que ahora ella sería parte del grupo, ya que había visto que era una niña simpática y amable. Esperaba que pudieran ser amigos algún día._

….

Llegó hecha un mar de emociones a su habitación. La consumía el enojo consigo misma por haber sido tan imprudente, además del temor que se anidaba en su pecho por no saber qué pasaría con Shun. Todo eso mezclado con la maravillosa sensación de sentirse correspondida en su amor, lo que provocaba cosquillas en su estómago. Daba vueltas por el cuarto, suspirando cada vez que recordaba lo cerca que estuvo de ser besada por Shun. Cerró sus ojos para recordar ese momento y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, hasta cierto punto había valido la pena el haberse escapado. Solo debía averiguar qué había pasado con el joven.

Al verla tan inquieta, la amable sirvienta se acercó a ella.

— ¿Necesita algo, June-sama? —preguntó.

— Shunrei… ¿has estado enamorada alguna vez? —la joven se había detenido a mirar el ocaso a través de la puerta, mientras hacía esa pregunta a la joven que la acompañaba.

— Si —dijo tímidamente.

— ¿Y eres correspondida? —su voz sonaba melancólica.

— Aún no lo sé, pero espero que sí.

— ¿No es un amor imposible?

— Creo que no. ¿Por qué lo pregunta? —la joven se acercó a June. Todos sabían de su amor de infancia, pero no pensaban que fuera algo tan arraigado.

— Eres afortunada, Shunrei. Deberías atreverte a decirle a aquel joven que te gusta —se volteó a verla— De seguro lo harás feliz.

La sirvienta se quedó mirándola, apenada por sus palabras. Al encontrarla junto a Shun en el jardín se dio cuenta de que su amor era verdadero y no un capricho como muchos decían. Aunque estaba asustada en ese momento, su hermoso rostro se veía iluminado por sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos brillaban de manera especial. Por primera vez, sintió lástima del destino cruel que pesaba sobre aquella joven debido a su noble nacimiento y que la separaba cruelmente del ser más importante para ella.

— Si desea algo, puede pedírmelo. Puedo ayudarla en lo que necesite —dijo decidida, ya que propuso aliviar el dolor de ella como fuera posible.

June, primero se asombró, pero luego se acercó a ella, abrazándola, sorprendiendo a su vez a aquella amable joven.

— Muchas gracias, Shunrei. Eres la primera que comprende mi situación —habló agradecida por la iniciativa de su sirvienta.

— Voy a averiguar qué pasó con el joven Shun y le vengo a informar —después del gesto de la princesa, se decidió aún más a ayudarla. Se despidió de ella, después de dejar todo listo en la habitación para que la joven se acostara a dormir. Sin embargo, ella no dormiría hasta que volviera con la información.

….

Quedaba muy poco del día, solo unos leves matices iluminaban aún el oscuro cielo. Aunque a la vista de cualquiera nada podía distinguirse en aquel bosque, él era un shinobi entrenado precisamente para sobrellevar esas situaciones. Tomó las cadenas que colgaban del cinturón de su cadera y las estiró, concentrándose en su blanco. Alzó su vista hacia los árboles que tenía en frente lanzando sus cadenas y con una espectacular puntería, botó las frutas que colgaban de las ramas. Repitió la misma operación muchas veces, con el mismo resultado. Entrenar era una buena forma de superar su frustración y disgusto.

— Nunca me canso de ver tu excelente puntería —la voz de Seiya se escuchaba en el lugar, aunque aún no podía verlo— Si fueras tan decidido como tu hermano, serías el mejor de todos.

Shun no le contestó nada. Su filosofía era evitar dañar al enemigo si era posible, pues consideraba cruel asesinarlos sin darles una oportunidad de emendar su camino. Había pagado caro su modo de pensar a través de su entrenamiento, ya que éste estaba enfocado en la precisión para acabar rápida y sigilosamente con el contrincante. Pero, debido a su convicción, la mayor parte de las veces terminaba herido por sus propios compañeros. En esos momentos, era June quien se acercaba a ayudarlo y reconfortarlo. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, deseando que esas imágenes salieran de su mente, ya que no le ayudaban en nada a cumplir con su promesa.

— ¿Pasó algo malo que no me contestas? —Seiya ya lo conocía y estaba seguro de que nada bueno había sucedido para encontrarlo ahí entrenando.

— ¿Quieres acompañarme en mi práctica? —preguntó finalmente Shun.

— Estaba esperando que dijeras eso —sintió como el castaño se movió con agilidad entre los árboles.

Shun se puso en posición defensiva, atento a cualquier señal de su amigo. Las cadenas colgaban aún de sus manos, dispuesto a lanzarlas ante el primer ataque del castaño. De pronto, vio una enceguecedora luz aparecer por sobre su cabeza y muchos shurikens salían despedidos de ella. Era la técnica distractora de Seiya. Aunque la luz era intensa, lanzó sus cadenas para evitar que esas armas llegaran hasta él, chocando con ellas en el aire, logrando derribarlas en su totalidad. Pero, aunque sabía que se había librado de ese ataque, Seiya aparecería en cualquier momento, por lo que, concentrado en su defensa, un rápido viento comenzó a rodearlo elevando las hojas que se encontraban a su alrededor. Al fin pudo percibir la presencia de su amigo, quien había salido de su escondite y con su yumi extendido, lo apuntaba. Ambos se miraron y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, ya que era ataque contra defensa. Seiya afirmó la flecha en aquel enorme arco que era su arma característica, y la soltó satisfecho de su ataque. Shun se concentró y con rapidez extendió su kurasi-gama, la que impelida por el viento que emanaba se dirigió rápida a encontrarse con la flecha. Ambas armas chocaron, enredándose la cadena en aquella veloz saeta. Aunque todo ese ataque solo duró unos minutos, fue suficiente para que ellos se sintieran compensados con su práctica.

— Siempre es un gusto entrenar contigo —dijo Seiya acercándose.

— Gracias amigo —Shun sabía que se preocupaba por él.

— En serio, nada se compara a tu puntería —dijo pasando su brazo por sobre sus hombros— Pudiste detener mi flecha en el aire. Pero la próxima no te la haré tan fácil.

— Como tú digas… cuando quieras podemos intentarlo de nuevo —le sonrió agradecido a su amigo.

En medio de la oscuridad de la noche sintieron el grito de un ave sobre sus cabezas.

—Es Suzaku, el halcón de Ikki —dijo Shun, alzando su brazo— Debe traer algún mensaje de él.

El ave hizo algunos círculos en el cielo antes de descender y posarse en su brazo. Batió sus alas un momento hasta que finalmente se quedó quieto. Ahí, atado a su pata, traía atado el mensaje de su hermano. Tomó el papel enrollado y sacó de su bolsillo un trozo de fruta como recompensa para el halcón. Este, tomando su premio, emprendió su vuelo nuevamente. Shun lo vio alejarse, pensando en cómo estaría Ikki. Volvió su vista hacia el pequeño rollo y lo abrió para leer las escuetas palabras: "Regresamos mañana".

Miró a Seiya, repitiendo lo que había leído y ambos sonrieron contentos. Algo debió suceder para que volvieran tan pronto, pero sabía que su hermano estaba bien, ya que había enviado a Suzaku.

Felices por la noticia, emprendieron el camino a sus cuartos para descansar al fin, aunque tenía claro que no se libraría del interrogatorio de su amigo.

_**Continuará… **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de la autora: <strong>_

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este segundo capítulo. De a poco voy a ir mostrando las técnicas de cada shinobi. Además, irán apareciendo los demás personajes, teniendo cada uno su propia historia. Mi idea es que este fic sea lo más parecido a la historia original de Saint Seiya, espero lograrlo :D

Muchas gracias por apoyar esta locura mía, sus comentarios siempre me animan a seguir escribiendo.

Nuevamente, gracias por leer este capítulo y si desean pueden dejarme su opinión para saber que les ha parecido hasta ahora :D

Saludos, **Selitte :)**

PD: significado de palabras que quizá no conozcan.

Bokken: es un sable de madera que normalmente se utiliza para entrenar Kendo sin tener que lastimarse por el filo. Era usado porque en el antiguo Japón sólo los samuráis podían portar la katana.

Shuriken: se utilizaba normalmente, no como arma mortal sino como arma disuasoria que podía ser arrojada durante persecuciones, el cual infligía pequeñas cortadas para que el oponente se cansara y así estuviera a merced del ninja.

Yumi: término japonés para los arcos. El yumi es excepcionalmente alto, rondando los dos metros, sobrepasando la altura del arquero.

Suzaku: uno de los cuatro monstruos divinos de la mitología japonesa, representativos de los puntos cardinales. Simboliza el sur y se representa como un ave fénix. Su elemento es el fuego.


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**_

_**TODO POR UNA PROMESA**_

_**Capítulo 3**_

El imponente castillo oriental se erguía majestuoso sobre aquella colina minuciosamente cuidada. El sol apenas comenzaba a salir, pero su tenue brillo permitía vislumbrar los hermosos jardines que rodeaban aquel edificio, llenos de variadas flores y bellas plantas que crecían alrededor de aquellos estanques que le entregaban tranquilidad al lugar. Una infinidad de árboles de diferentes colores, desde hojas amarillas, rojas y verdes, hasta las hermosas flores rosadas de los cerezos, terminaban de adornar aquel espectacular lugar.

En su cuarto, Kazumi, la señora del clan, reposaba tranquila sin saber aún que su marido regresaría ese día. Al despertar e incorporarse sobre su cama, pudo notar un papel enrollado al costado de su cabecera. Le pareció extraño al principio, pues no recordaba haber dejado eso ahí y tampoco había sentido entrar a alguien. Lo tomó con un poco de temor, pero al leer el mensaje escrito, supo exactamente quien había sido el que lo había llevado. Soltó un suspiro, pues ella también le había tomado aprecio a aquel leal shinobi.

— Si tan solo… —esas palabras se escaparon de sus labios, pero prefirió no terminar su frase, pues tenía claro que algo como eso jamás sucedería.

Finalmente, se levantó alegre de saber que ese día volvería a ver a Albiore. Era necesario hacer los preparativos para recibirlo, por lo que, abriendo las puertas de su dormitorio, tres sirvientas entraron inmediatamente para ayudarla a bañarse y vestirse. Le ordenó a una que llamara a Marín, su sirvienta personal. Mientras terminaban de ponerle el intrincado kimono morado con un delicado diseño de flores de cerezo que había escogido para recibir a su esposo, llegó Marín, quien después de hacer una respetuosa reverencia, se dirigió a su ama.

— ¿En qué puedo servirle, Kazumi-sama? —preguntó, permaneciendo con su cabeza inclinada junto a la puerta.

— Marín, acércate —le dijo, mientras le hacía un gesto con la mano invitándola a entrar —Hoy regresa mi esposo y es necesario tener todo listo pronto. Tú sabes qué hacer.

— Como usted ordene —dijo, retirándose de la habitación.

No se necesitaban más palabras, pues todo en aquel castillo funcionaba de forma sincronizada. Cada sirviente tenía muy claras sus labores y cómo debía llevarlas a cabo. Marín partió rauda a la cocina, pues lo más importante era preparar pronto el banquete para recibir a los hambrientos hombres que volvían del campo de batalla.

Cuando Kazumi estuvo lista, decidió ir a darle la noticia a su hija. No hablaba con ella desde el incidente del día anterior y debido a las circunstancias en las que se habían dado aquellos acontecimientos, sabía que estaría o muy disgustada o hecha un mar de lágrimas. Se detuvo un momento en el pasillo a pensar en cómo hablaría con su hija, para limar las asperezas con ella y así pudieran disfrutar juntas ese día de reencuentro familiar.

Recordaba muy bien aquel día, hacía dos años atrás, en el que descubrió los sentimientos de June. Jamás pensó que los entrenamientos que Albiore se había empeñado en que recibiera, argumentando que lo mejor para su seguridad era estar preparada para contrarrestar cualquier ataque enemigo, se habían transformado en el causante de que su hija se enamorara de un shinobi… un shinobi. Eso era inaceptable. Estaba completamente prohibido fraternizar con un burakumin, pues eran el escalafón más bajo de la sociedad y eso era irrefutable. Prefirió obviar aquellos recuerdos en ese momento, pues no tenía mucho tiempo y deseaba tener todo a punto para el recibimiento del ejército que había partido a defender sus tierras lejanas.

En su habitación, June había logrado conciliar el sueño gracias a la ayuda de Shunrey, quien había vuelto a avisarle que Shun solo había recibido un llamado de atención de parte de su madre. Cómo había conseguido esa información era lo que la intrigó, pero prefirió no preguntar nada por el momento; al menos ahora podría dormir tranquila y soñar con su amado.

Despertó relajada, cuando de pronto, un recuerdo fugaz vino a su mente, volteando rápidamente a ver hacia el costado de su cabecera. Una sonrisa adornó su rostro al ver aquella infaltable camelia rosada, tan hermosa como siempre, junto a su futón. Ni con todo lo sucedido Shun rompía su promesa. Se sentó y tomó aquella flor, oliendo su suave aroma. Ese tan conocido olor la hacía viajar a sus recuerdos de niñez, a aquellos bellos días en que disfrutó de la vida simple y de la amistad de él…

….

_Volvía desde el cuarto junto a Shaina, vestida con ropa de entrenamiento, mucho más sencilla que los suaves kimonos de seda a los que estaba acostumbrada. No podía sacarse aquel velo de su rostro, por lo que su padre, mirándola, decidió ir a aquel cuarto del que había salido y trajo en sus manos una máscara de kunoichi para que la usara. _

— _Ponte esto. El velo te estorbará en la práctica —se acercó con cariño a entregársela._

— _Claro… —la niña tomó la máscara y se retiró hacia el cuarto para poder ponérsela. _

— _Shaina, quiero que te quedes junto a ella, al menos por hoy, mientras se acostumbra —habló Albiore a la niña mayor._

— _Como usted ordene, Albiore-sensei —dijo haciendo una reverencia— Pero, usted sabe que mi entrenamiento es muy exigente, por lo que no puedo perder el tiempo enseñando a una novata… digo, sin querer ofender a su hija —Shaina era reconocida por su personalidad difícil de manejar. Pero, a pesar de eso, era muy obediente y leal._

— _No te preocupes, es solo por hoy. Mañana ya veré en qué grupo la coloco —habló el maestro, mientras veía a su hija acercarse con aquella máscara en su rostro— ¿Te incomoda? —le preguntó._

— _No… es fácil de llevar —le contestó entusiasmada._

— _Bueno, lo primero harás es correr diez vueltas al circuito demarcado para entrar en calor —Albiore tomó su papel de maestro al hablar— Si no lo haces, no podrás entrenar. Eso es lo básico. Shaina te acompañará —dijo señalándola— ¡Shun! Tú también debes correr para comenzar tu entrenamiento de hoy —gritó, llamando a su discípulo, mientras el aludido se acercó con rapidez a su maestro._

— _Como usted diga, sensei —dijo con ambas manos a su costado e inclinando un poco su cabeza._

_Así, los tres partieron su carrera alrededor del lugar. Para Shaina, diez vueltas eran una burla, pues ella corría cincuenta todas las mañanas, pero entendía que aquella niñita no tendría la resistencia suficiente. Shun, por su parte, estaba acostumbrado a correr treinta, por lo que ahora se había librado de correr tanto. En cambio June no había corrido en toda su vida, con suerte había dado unas vueltas persiguiendo a sus padres mientras jugaba, pero correr esa distancia le parecía abrumador, pues no llevaba ni una vuelta y ya estaba sintiendo la falta de aire. Vio como los otros se distanciaban de ella a medida que se hacía más lenta, sintiéndose frustrada de no ser capaz siquiera de resistir aquel sencillo ejercicio. Bajó el rostro, trotando sin ver hacia adelante, cuando sintió que alguien trotaba a su lado. Al levantar la mirada, pudo ver esos enormes ojos turquesas, que tanto le habían llamado la atención, mirándola, junto a una amena sonrisa._

— _Pronto se acostumbrará a correr, June-sama —le dijo para animarla— A todos nos costó al principio. No debe preocuparse mucho, solo debe esforzarse por terminar las diez vueltas para que su padre la entrene como usted quiere —terminó de decir el niño, que al hablar con aquella sonrisa en sus labios, le transmitió una sensación de paz y fortaleza._

_Asintió para que el niño notara que sus palabras la habían animado a seguir corriendo hasta terminar con lo que su padre había exigido. Él volvió a retomar el ritmo que llevaba, pues se cansaba más trotando, por lo que lo vio alejarse. June pensó que haría lo que fuera por quedarse en ese lugar y convertirse en kunoichi, esa era su meta._

_Mientras trotaba, veía la gran cantidad de niños de variadas edades que se entrenaban ahí. Algunos practicaban combate cuerpo a cuerpo, otros ensayaban su puntería con aquellas pequeñas armas, también había niños manipulando armas más grandes, como espadas, arcos y cadenas. Era un mundo fascinante para ella, pues todos parecían trabajar por igual, fueran grandes o pequeños, niños o niñas. _

_Finalmente, logró terminar sus diez vueltas y aun cuando intentaba llenar de aire sus pulmones, su padre se acercó con los brazos cruzados._

— _Ahora que terminaste de correr, tendrás que trepar aquel árbol como hacen los otros —le dijo a la vez que señalaba con su mano. _

_Pudo ver como Shaina ya había llegado a la cima, desde donde la miraba, mientras Shun estaba a punto de alcanzarla con agilidad. ¿Cómo iba a llegar hasta allá? Esa pregunta comenzó a rondar su mente, a medida que avanzaba hacia el enorme árbol. Miró el tronco, pues no había por dónde comenzar a subir y luego volvió su mirada hacia su padre que la observaba curioso de ver cómo se las arreglaría para escalar. Sabía que si no lo hacía, él la regresaría de inmediato de vuelta al castillo y eso era lo último que quería. Intentó afirmarse de la corteza, pero aunque lograba subir un poco volvía a caer por no encontrar de dónde agarrarse. Shun veía que se le estaba complicando y cuando quiso descender a ayudarla, Shaina lo detuvo del brazo, negando con la cabeza. Si ella no era capaz de subir, no valdría la pena entrenarla._

…_._

A varios cientos de kilómetros de ahí, un diezmado ejército regresaba cabizbajo a su hogar. Sin embargo, su amo parecía no estar preocupado por la derrota; más aún, decidió hacer una reunión inmediatamente con sus generales más cercanos, ya que debía informarles sus apreciaciones de esta batalla.

Ingresaron a la enorme habitación que tenía dispuestos numerosos y cómodos cojines en el suelo alrededor de una mesa, en la que ya estaban ubicados los pequeños y habituales pocillos de cerámica blanca junto a las botellas de sake. Cada general se sentó, esperando que el daimio diera inicio a la conversación. Vieron como con una tranquilidad abrumadora se servía sake y lo bebía con la elegancia propia de su edad. Todos querían saber cómo podía estar tan sereno después de las grandes pérdidas que habían sufrido enfrentado al clan Satake.

— Este sake está delicioso —dijo con sus ojos cerrados, disfrutando el momento.

Todos lo miraban con los ojos abiertos, pues no podían entender la razón de su calma.

— Señores, hemos logrado nuestro objetivo en esta batalla —habló finalmente mirándolos con seriedad.

— Disculpe, gran Kido-sama, pero hemos perdido a muchos samuráis y ashigarus en esta ofensiva—mencionó Jabu, uno de sus samuráis más leales.

— Es cierto, pero fueron sacrificios necesarios para un bien mayor —mencionó sin siquiera mostrar dolor en su rostro.

— ¿Sacrificios necesarios? —preguntó Ichi, otro de sus samuráis.

— Por supuesto. Ellos dieron con honor sus vidas para ayudar al clan a conocer las falencias del ejército enemigo y poder así derrotar muy pronto a Albiore —dijo con seguridad Mitsumasa.

— ¿Y cómo vamos a derrotarlos? Él tiene shinobis de su lado y sus habilidades son perturbadoras —Jabu volvió a interferir en la conversación, visiblemente preocupado y un tanto atemorizado.

— Eso era lo que quería averiguar, cuál era el poder del clan Satake y ahora que hemos comprobado con nuestros propios ojos que ha contratado los servicios prohibidos de los shinobis, estaremos preparados para nuestro próximo encuentro —finalizó Kido, mientras se ponía de pie.

Todos se levantaron en señal de respeto por aquel señor que hablaba con elocuencia y autoridad.

— ¿Próximo encuentro? ¿Qué tiene pensado hacer, Gran Kido-sama? —terminó por preguntar otro de sus samurái, llamado Ban.

— Contraten a los mejores asesinos de Japón. No importa de donde vengan, si son extranjeros o no, si son shinobis o ronin, cualquiera que sea apto para acabar con ese clan será reclutado —dictaminó con severidad— Mi propósito es asesinar a Albiore a como dé lugar y capturar a su mejor shinobi, aquel que manipulaba el fuego. Lo quiero vivo en mi ejército. Eso es todo por ahora. Pueden marcharse a descansar y mañana comenzarán la búsqueda —hizo un gesto con su mano para que se marcharan.

Todos hicieron una reverencia y salieron silenciosos de ahí, cada uno con pensamientos abrumadores en su mente. No podían creer que su amo se hubiera empecinado tanto en derrotar a Satake, que estuviera dispuesto a tratar con lo peor de la sociedad. Pero si era su orden debían obedecer sin reclamos.

Iban sumidos en sus cavilaciones, cuando vieron pasar por su costado a la joven nieta de Kido. Ella se dirigía rápido al cuarto de donde habían salido recién, a saludar a su querido abuelo. Jabu la observaba maravillado, pues desde pequeño que sentía una atracción por ella, pero nunca se había atrevido a siquiera mencionarlo. La vio como caminaba sonriente, con su hermoso kimono de seda color pastel, que hacía resaltar su largo y hermoso cabello lila.

— Abuelo, al fin has regresado —corrió a abrazarlo con ternura.

— Sí, querida Saori. ¿Cómo han estado tus clases de ceremonia del té? —preguntó con cariño el mayor.

— Muy bien. He sido muy disciplinada. Espero poder presentarte mis conocimientos mañana —hablaba con suavidad y entusiasmo la joven — ¿Cómo te fue en tu expedición? ¿Lograron encontrar lo que buscaban? ¿Por qué vi tantos heridos? —preguntaba inquieta, pues ella no sabía que era una batalla lo que su abuelo estaba librando.

— Tantas preguntas, Saori. Solo puedo decirte que nos fue bien, pues encontramos lo que buscábamos —un brillo alumbró la mirada de Kido, pero su nieta no lo notó.

— Qué bueno. Vamos rápido, abuelo, que el banquete está servido y te están esperando para servirlo —la joven creía ciegamente en las palabras de su abuelo. Si hubiera sido más astuta, habría discrepado en las decisiones que su abuelo estaba tomando, pues jamás hubiera querido atacar a aquellos que consideraba sus amigos de infancia, pues ella había crecido con aquellos niños.

….

Visiblemente exhaustos por el viaje de retorno, llegaban los shinobis a su hogar oculto entre los bosques de aquel castillo. Llegaban antes que el ejército formal del clan, directo a sus habitaciones, pues no tenían derechos iguales ante la sociedad feudalista. Pero, estaban tan acostumbrados a ello, que nada opacaba su satisfacción de haber salido vencedores. No eran muchos, pero suficientes para permitir la victoria aplastante sobre el otro clan. Suzaku, el halcón de Ikki, fue el responsable de anunciar su llegada, a lo que los escasos habitantes del lugar se acercaron a abrir el enorme portón para permitir el ingreso de los recién llegados.

— Hermano, que bueno que regresas —Shun se acercó rápido a saludar a Ikki. Sin embargo él, debido a su conocida personalidad, solo se limitó a asentir con su cabeza para dejar tranquilo a su hermano menor, mucho más efusivo que él.

— Veo que les fue bien. ¿Pudieron combatir, en verdad? —preguntó Seiya, pues era la primera vez que enfrentaban una situación como esa.

— Siempre tan inquieto Seiya —uno de los shinobis vestido de azul oscuro y de largo pelo negro azulado se acercaba a revolverle el rebelde cabello castaño, como si de un hermano pequeño se tratara.

— Shiryu… que bueno que has regresado sano y salvo —una voz femenina se acercaba a ellos.

— Shunrei, ¿no deberías estar en el castillo? —preguntó inquieto el joven.

— No te preocupes. El viejo maestro me permitió venir a recibirte. Es la primera vez que regresas de una batalla —dijo sonrojándose inevitablemente.

— Algunos tienen tanta suerte —habló un shinobi vestido completamente de blanco —Ya quisiera yo que una hermosa señorita viniera a recibirme —al decir esto, provocó que Shiryu se sonrojara a más no poder.

Él conocía a Shunrei desde pequeño, pues el maestro que se encargó de su entrenamiento como shinobi había recogido a la niña de las calles y la había llevado al castillo como sirvienta, aunque para él se había transformado en su hija adoptiva.

— Vamos, que la comida ya está servida —terminó por decir Shun, intentando salvar a su amigo de las conocidas burlas de sus compañeros.

— Tengo un hambre descomunal —volvió a hablar Hyoga, el shinobi blanco —Pero eso no impedirá que siga molestando a Shiryu —dijo mirando a Shun. Este al verse descubierto en sus intenciones solo atinó a sonreírle de vuelta.

—Muévanse luego, que yo deseo comer —Shaina, la única mujer del grupo hablaba molesta de tanto infantilismo, a su parecer.

Ikki, siendo el mayor del grupo, siempre estaba serio y mantenía la compostura. Llamó a Suzaku con un silbido y este llegó rápido a posarse en su hombro, por lo que continuó su camino hacia la casa sin importarle si lo seguían o no. Shun, preocupado por su hermano, se apresuró a llegar hasta su lado. Estaba muy feliz de que hubiera regresado sin daños y victorioso en su primera batalla. Sin embargo, una pregunta rondaba su cabeza… ¿cuándo sería su turno de combatir? Esperaba que faltara mucho tiempo aún, aunque estaba dispuesto y decidido a dar su vida si era necesario por proteger a su familia, al clan y por sobre todo a June…

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>_

Un nuevo capítulo que espero hayan disfrutado. De a poco van apareciendo los personajes y se va vislumbrando un poco de la historia. Espero me tengan paciencia, pues debe ir desarrollándose de a poco toda la trama.

Gracias por leer de nuevo y si es su deseo opinar, espero sus comentarios que me ayudan y animan a continuar esta historia.

Saludos, **Selitte**

PD: significado de palabras que quizá no conozcan.

Burakumin: grupo marginado en la parte inferior del orden social japonés, que ha sido históricamente víctima de una grave discriminación y el ostracismo. Originalmente eran miembros de las comunidades marginadas en el japonés era feudal. Tradicionalmente vivieron en sus propias aldeas o guetos.

Ashigarus: eran soldados rasos milicianos en el Japón medieval. Durante el período Muromachi estos soldados fueron contratados por los shōgunes como ejército personal.

Kunoichi: son mujeres ninja o practicantes de ninpo. Fueron utilizadas como asesinas y espías.

Sake: palabra japonesa que significa "bebida alcohólica", sin embargo en los países occidentales se refiere a un tipo de bebida alcohólica japonesa preparada de una infusión hecha a partir del arroz, y conocida en Japón como nihonshu.


	5. Capítulo 4

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**_

_**TODO POR UNA PROMESA**_

_**Capítulo 4**_

El tranquilizador sonido del vaivén del agua del foso que rodeaba el castillo fue interrumpido abruptamente por el retumbar de numerosos cascos de caballos que golpeaban el suelo. El ejército al fin había llegado a casa, exhausto debido a la batalla y al largo viaje. Desde el yagura que se encontraba en la parte norte de la enorme muralla que protegía la fortificación, salió el sonido inconfundible del cuerno que indicaba el arribo de los samuráis. Lentamente las pesadas puertas se abrieron permitiendo su entrada.

Kazumi se encontraba en la habitación de June intentando razonar con ella. Aunque la joven ya no seguía enojada con su madre por lo ocurrido, pues entendía que debía asumir la responsabilidad de sus acciones, estaba decepcionada de que no le permitiera explicar las cosas.

—Madre, si tan solo me escucharas —dijo ya sin entusiasmo, con su rostro mirando el suelo y la camelia rosada que Shun había dejado en su cuarto esa mañana en su mano derecha.

—June, amada hija, lo que deseo que entiendas es que debes intentar olvidar tus sentimientos y comportarte como la princesa heredera que eres —se acercó para abrazarla, pero ella movió los hombros en señal de que prefería que se alejara.

—Jamás podré olvidar mis sentimientos… —habló entre sollozos— Prefiero que me deshereden.

La solicitud de su madre era impensable, nunca podría dejar de amar a aquel al que estaba unida por el destino. Porque tenía asumido que su encuentro cuando niños y todo lo que habían vivido juntos, no era por simple casualidad, sino que estaba segura de que las estrellas se habían alineado para unirlos en un inevitable amor.

—Hija, eres joven aún, pero sé que entiendes que ese amor es imposible. No quiero verte sufrir más.

—Sí me prohíben estar cerca de él, tengan por seguro que sufriré —las lágrimas salían de sus hermosos ojos azules, sin poder contener ese dolor que ya traía desde hacía dos años.

Su madre iba a intentar convencerla una vez más, cuando escucharon el sonido del cuerno anunciando la llegada de Albiore y su ejército. Miró a su hija que aún suspiraba mientras las lágrimas cubrían su rostro. Se acercó y limpió con ternura sus mejillas, sonriéndole amorosamente.

—Tu padre está de regreso y no le gustará verte llorando. ¿Te parece que continuemos esta conversación en otro momento? Ahora, límpiate para que vayamos a ver a tu padre.

—Puedo hacerte una pregunta, madre —June tenía atravesada una duda desde hacía mucho tiempo y, tratando de controlar sus respiración, se atrevió a realizarla —¿Tú amas a mi padre?

—Claro, hija. Lo amo con todo mi corazón.

—Y ¿cómo pudiste casarte con él si era extranjero?

—Veo a dónde quieres llegar, June, pero ahora no podemos hablar como es debido. Te prometo que más tarde reanudaremos esta conversación —esbozó una sonrisa que tranquilizó el corazón de su hija.

La ayudó a limpiarse el rostro con cariño, deslizó los cabellos de su frente, le acarició su mejilla y luego la acercó a su pecho como cuando era una niña. Amaba a su hija y siempre quería lo mejor para ella. Si tan solo eso estuviera en el poder de su mano…

Albiore descendió del caballo, observando su castillo y mirando fijamente hacia donde debían aparecer en unos segundos su esposa e hija. Esperó con ansiedad volver a verlas, hasta que su corazón al fin latió tranquilo al verlas caminar juntas hacia él. Cada vez que regresaba de alguna misión, excursión o en este caso, de una batalla, siempre estaba inquieto hasta que las veía, solo eso traía paz a su alma. Corrió hasta ellas y se reencontraron en un hermoso abrazo familiar. Él las amaba con todo sus ser y estaba dispuesto a todo por protegerlas.

—¿Cómo les fue? —preguntó Kazumi.

—Muy bien. Lo único lamentable fue la pérdida de dos aldeas. No sé qué le ocurre a… —su mujer le dio la mano y se la apretó levemente para que no siguiera hablando en presencia de June. Él entendió inmediatamente y cambió el tema —Pero, bueno, ya no podemos lamentarnos de lo ocurrido, sino que debemos salir adelante, ayudando a quienes rescatamos.

—Padre, te extrañé tanto —June rodeó con los brazos a Albiore, demostrándole todo el cariño que le tenía.

—Yo también te eché de menos, mi pequeña princesa —le besó la frente con ternura. Kazumi los miraba conmovida. Conocía muy bien el cariño especial que había entre padre e hija.

—Marín, acércate —la señora llamó a su sirvienta personal para darle las siguientes órdenes. Ella muy silenciosa se acercó.

—Albiore-sama, que bueno que haya regresado —dijo inclinando su cabeza.

—Muchas gracias, Marín.

Él conocía a esa joven desde pequeña y había sido su elección colocarla en ese puesto para resguardar la seguridad de su esposa, pues también era una kunoichi. Pero, eso Kazumi no lo sabía, o si no, el clan habría impedido su estadía dentro del castillo. Sabía que era leal y su trabajo era impecable. Para eso él mismo se había encargado que cada shinobi y kunoichi que entrenaba se especializara en distintas labores que les sirvieran para desenvolverse en cualquier lugar o profesión.

—Por favor, encárgate de los heridos. Que sean atendidos pronto en las habitaciones dispuestas para ello.

—Como usted ordene, Kazumi-sama —terminó de decir, reclinando nuevamente su cabeza para despedirse.

Finalmente, la familia y todos los samuráis y ashigarus partieron a la habitación principal del castillo donde estaba servido el banquete, para reponer energías y disfrutar el hecho de haber vuelto con vida junto a sus seres queridos.

….

Ya estaba de noche, cuando sigilosamente salieron del castillo Kido y se adentraron en los rincones prohibidos de la ciudad aledaña. Veían mujeres maquilladas en abundancia que los miraban coquetas, esperando ofrecer sus servicios. Vagabundos por el piso, apestando a alcohol, impedían el paso por aquellas estrechas calles.

—Jabu, ¿estás seguro que aquí es donde Mitsumasa-sama nos envió? —Nachi estaba nervioso del peligroso lugar en que se encontraban.

—Creo que sí. Nunca había estado en un sitio como este.

—Me pregunto cómo es que él lo conoce —Ban se mostraba dudoso de que alguien como el señor del clan frecuentara una zona tan repulsiva a su parecer.

—Eso no es lo importante ahora. Debemos encontrar esta casa para llevar a cabo lo que pidió.

Jabu era siempre el más leal y cumpliría su misión como fuera. Aunque eso significar aguantarse las náuseas por los olores entremezclados que inundaban el aire. Siguió caminando, hasta que dio con la casa que su señor le había descrito y tocó cinco veces como le había explicado. Dispuesto a ver salir a algún matón, retrocedió hasta la calle, con su mano derecha en su katana preferida, para tener mejor visión y estar atento a cualquier ataque.

—¿Qué se le ofrece? —preguntó alguien que él no supo descifrar si era hombre o mujer.

Quien salió, tenía el cabello largo y ondulado de color celeste que hacía juego con sus grandes ojos. Un delicado lunar junto a su ojo izquierdo invadía la perfecta piel blanca de su rostro. Sus carnosos labios sostenían una rosa roja. Llevaba una yukata color dorado, con un diseño de rosas blancas y negras. Su voz era suave, lo que hacía más difícil distinguir su género.

—Venimos de parte de Mitsumasa-sama —al fin habló Jabu. Los otros estaban a sus espaldas en guardia y alertas.

—Ah, Kido-sama. Pasen —se hizo a un lado para que entraran, a la vez que se quitaba la rosa de la boca, jugando con ella entre sus dedos.

—¿Podemos confiar en ti? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido Geki.

—Si su amo los mandó a este lugar debe ser porque algo necesita.

—Sí. Necesita de ciertos servicios, pero no estoy seguro de que tú nos los puedas dar —tan leal como atrevido era el joven castaño.

Sin darse cuenta en qué momento, la rosa, que hace unos instantes estaba en la mano de quien los atendía, había volado por los aires, directo al rostro de Jabu, dejando una herida en su mejilla, la que comenzó a sangrar. Impactado aún por no haber podido repeler el ataque, tuvo que contener los deseos de venganza, para no arruinar las negociaciones con aquellas personas.

—Veo que ahora comprendes con quien estás tratando, jovencito. Agradece que esa rosa no fuera de las que uso normalmente en mis ataques o ahora estarías muerto. ¿Van a pasar o no? No tengo toda la noche para esperar a que se decidan.

Los cinco se miraron y sin hablar asintieron, demostrando que estaban dispuestos a entrar.

….

June salió de su cuarto un momento para admirar las estrellas, esas que estaba segura que guiarían su amor a que al fin se hiciera realidad. Con sus ojos cerrados disfrutaba de la refrescante brisa nocturna, soñando con poder ver al fin al dueño de su corazón. Estaba distraída en sus pensamientos, cuando sintió unos brazos que la rodeaban con cariño. Supo exactamente quien la había interrumpido.

—Padre… que bueno que vinieras.

—June, pequeña princesa, ¿por qué estás a esta hora fuera de tu habitación?

—Quería ver las estrellas que tú me enseñaste junto a… —dudó en seguir.

—Sí, te las enseñamos junto con Shun. ¿Por qué dudas en nombrarlo?

—Tú sabes por qué, padre. Tú conoces mis sentimientos…

—Sí, querida hija, y no sabes cuánto me duele no poder hacer nada por ustedes.

—¿Padre? —de nuevo la misma idea vino a su mente— ¿En verdad no se puede hacer nada? ¿Y cómo tú con mamá están casados, entonces? —sus ojos brillaban ansiosos de curiosidad.

—Esa es una larga historia. Pero, si crees que lo mismo se puede aplicar en el caso de Shun, estás equivocada. June —le habló con cariño acariciando su cabeza—, llegará el día en que el clan exigirá tu matrimonio con alguien más y entonces estarás obligada a olvidar tu amor imposible. Es mejor que te hagas a la idea desde ya.

La joven abrió los ojos sorprendida por las palabras de su padre. En realidad, nunca había pensado en que llegaría el día en que se tuviera que casar y su esposo no fuera su amado.

—¡No! —dijo— Tú me enseñaste a defenderme y ser independiente, no necesito a mi lado a un esposo al que no ame.

Salió corriendo de ahí, enfadada con sus padres que seguían insistiendo en que olvidara sus sentimientos. Pero, ¿cómo borrar de su mente aquella tarde en que se juraron amor eterno?

….

_Llevaba siete años entrenando junto al grupo de shinobis y, ahora ya de adolescentes, todos eran expertos, aunque solo unos pocos eran excepcionales. Caminaba por en medio del jardín de Shun, deslizando con suavidad sus dedos por aquellas hermosas camelias, admirando la belleza del lugar. Se detuvo al ver al joven con el rostro iluminado por la luz del sol, mientras el viento jugaba con sus largos cabellos y él terminaba de cortar algunos tallos de los árboles. Su corazón saltó de emoción y sintió unas cosquillas en su estómago, a la vez que sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Por primera vez, reconocía que aquel shinobi ya no solo era su amigo o su compañero de entrenamiento. No, porque ya era parte de su corazón. Justo en ese momento lleno de emoción para ella, él volteó, mirándola con esa particular sonrisa que doblegaba a cualquiera. Fascinada se acercó hasta él para admirar su trabajo de cerca. Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, mientras él seguía cortando ciertas ramas y ella seguía sumida en aquella sensación de enamoramiento. _

—_June… June… —la llamó varias veces el joven, ante su mirada perdida._

—_Ah, disculpa es que estaba pensando en… _

—_¿En qué? —preguntó curioso._

—_En nada —dijo riendo para disimular su nerviosismo. "Por poco y se me escapa", pensó._

—_Bueno, aunque creo que estabas pensando en algo importante por tu distracción._

—_No te preocupes, quizás después te diga._

—_Mira, acompáñame —le habló y tomó su mano, como en tantas otras ocasiones. Pero esta vez era diferente, pues las emociones que le provocaron fueron maravillosas. Disfrutó la caricia, mientras el joven la guiaba por su jardín. Llegaron a un lugar al que ella nunca había entrado y pudo ver las más hermosas camelias rosadas._

—_Esto es precioso, Shun —dijo con admiración._

—_Gracias. Estaba preparando esta sorpresa para ti._

—_¿Para mí? ¿En serio? Muchas gracias —habló emocionada. _

_Sin medir sus actos, se abalanzó sobre él dándole un abrazo. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía ya era demasiado tarde, pues Shun la había rodeado con los suyos en una cálida caricia. Su corazón latía a mil y deseaba no salir jamás de aquel escondite. Él al fin la soltó y puso sus manos en sus hombros. _

—_Este lugar es un regalo para ti, June. De esta forma quería demostrarte que siempre estarás en mi corazón —le dijo mirándola a los ojos. Ahora sí sentía que su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho._

—_Shun, yo…_

—_No te preocupes. Yo tengo claro que no puedes corresponder mis sentimientos, pero necesitaba decírtelo —su sonrisa era tan perfecta._

—_No, no es eso —intentó hablar, pero su corazón no se lo permitía —Yo… tú… —miraba el suelo como buscando las palabras correctas._

_Shun se alejó, lo que le provocó una puntada en su corazón. "Cobarde", pensó de sí misma. Pero, lo vio acercarse de nuevo, con una enorme y hermosa camelia rosada. Extendió su mano, entregándosela._

—_Esta flor es la prueba de mi amor por ti, June. La cultivé especialmente para este día, desde el momento que supe lo que sentía por ti._

_Impactada, recibió la flor y mirándola se dio el valor para hablar._

—_Quiero que hagamos una promesa, Shun —dijo con valentía y serenidad al fin— Prometamos que siempre nos vamos a amar._

_El joven abrió los ojos, sorprendido de las palabras que acababa de escuchar. Sintió como ella entrelazaba sus dedos meñiques, sonriéndole. _

—_Repite conmigo… "Yubi kiri genman… uso tsuitara hari sen bon nomasu… Yubi Kitta"_

_Shun le obedeció y juntos hicieron la promesa de amarse por siempre, sellándola con esa acción. Sonreían contentos de conocer al fin que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos y sin soltarse los meñiques, June se atrevió a pedirle algo más. _

—_¿Me prometes que nunca dejarás de llevarme una camelia?_

—_Por supuesto. Nunca dejaré de llevarte una camelia. Ese será el símbolo de nuestro amor._

_Felices como estaban no habían notado que la madre de June había visto y escuchado su promesa e impactada de aquel descubrimiento, se había llevado a la joven de un brazo, apartándola de aquel shinobi. Sin embargo, eso ya no importaba, porque el hilo rojo del amor ya se había entrelazado en aquellos dedos, uniendo sus corazones por toda la eternidad._

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>_

Al fin un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Disculpen la demora. Me había distraído un poco con los otros fic, pero quiero darles la tranquilidad de que no dejaré botada esta historia. Solo me atrasé porque debo leer harto de historia japonesa antes de cada capítulo para entregarles lo mejor.

Agradezco infinitamente a todos quienes se han arriesgado a leer esta historia alterna y que me han pedido que la continúe. Gracias a sus comentarios es que me animo a escribir, no sé si saben lo valiosos que son.

Gracias por leer de nuevo y si es su deseo déjenme su opinión.

**Saludos, Selitte :)**

PD: significado de palabras que quizá no conozcan y otros datos.

Yagura: En japonés, el término yagura se emplea de un modo genérico para designar las distintas torres existentes en los castillos japoneses. Existían una gran variedad de torres. Por ejemplo, los pórticos amurallados construidos en forma de atalayas reciben el nombre de watari yagura. Esta construcción, además de proporcionar una posición defensiva, podía además establecerse como un centro de observación.

Yubikiri genman (Promesa del meñique) Los japoneses tienen la creencia de que las personas predestinadas a conocerse se encuentran unidas por un hilo rojo atado al dedo meñique. Es invisible y permanece atado a estas dos personas a pesar del tiempo, del lugar, de las circunstancias…El hilo puede enredarse o tensarse, pero nunca puede romperse. Esta leyenda surge cuando se descubre que la arteria ulnar conecta el corazón con el dedo meñique. Al estar unidos por esa arteria se comenzó a decir que los hilos rojos del destino unían los meñiques con los corazones; es decir, simbolizaban el interés compartido y la unión de los sentimientos.

Incluso durante el Periodo Edo (1603 a 1867) algunas mujeres se amputaban el dedo meñique para demostrarles su amor a sus maridos. Se consideraba un símbolo de completa lealtad.

Promesa de meñique, si miento me tragaré mil agujas… y me cortaré el dedo, dice la promesa.


	6. Capítulo 5

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**_

_**TODO POR UNA PROMESA**_

_**Capítulo 5**_

La oscuridad se había apoderado del castillo, siendo apenas iluminado por algunos faroles de papel encendidos por los sirvientes. El firmamento estrellado era un maravilloso espectáculo en noches sin luna, el que era disfrutado por los amantes del universo. Con un cielo despejado, podían distinguirse infinidad de constelaciones, las que Albiore había aprendido a reconocer gracias al viejo maestro Dohko, un antiguo samurái del clan. Después, él se las había enseñado a sus discípulos, de los cuales, Shun era el más interesado en aprenderlas. Así fue como terminaron juntos enseñándole a June a reconocerlas. Ahora, suspiraba recordando los bellos y tranquilos momentos que pasó entrenando a aquellos huérfanos, que ahora quería como a hijos. Apesadumbrado, reconociendo la parte de culpa que le correspondía en que ahora su hija se negara a olvidar a aquel shinobi, se giró resignado para emprender su camino hacia su dormitorio. En la mañana ya hablaría con June.

Todo aquel tenso momento había sido contemplado por un oculto shinobi que estaba de guardia. Su corazón latió con fuerza al ver de nuevo el rostro de su amada, mientras conversaba con su padre. Podía ver la fuerza de sus sentimientos en las expresiones de su rostro y el tono de su voz. La vio alejarse, corriendo desilusionada de que nadie la entendiera. Observó por un momento a su maestro y su apenado rostro que reflejaba la impotencia que sentía por no poder satisfacer los deseos de su amada hija. Preocupado por el bienestar de June, decidió finalmente seguirla. Con sigilo y destreza saltaba de un árbol a otro, intuyendo donde podría estar la joven. Con la ayuda de su kurasi-gama descendió hasta los jardines del castillo. La contempló un momento mientras ella permanecía de pie en un puente que cruzaba uno de los estanques del lugar. Las estrellas brillaban con fuerza en el negro manto celestial y la brisa se llevaba una gran cantidad de pétalos de los cerezos en flor. Solo la leve luz de un pequeño farol era lo que proporcionaba un poco de visibilidad.

June había entrenado junto a los shinobis, por lo que no tardó en darse cuenta que era observada, girando su cabeza justo hacia donde Shun estaba de pie, mirándola. Su corazón latió con fuerza al reconocerlo en aquellas oscuras ropas que ocultaban su rostro y cabello, con sus características cadenas en las manos. Intentó decir algo, pero la angustia de las conversaciones que había sostenido con sus padres aquel día y recordar la negativa de ambos ante sus sentimientos, no le permitieron formular siquiera una palabra. Al contrario, las lágrimas que había aguantado por liberar salieron finalmente sin control de sus ojos y un llanto descontrolado se apoderó de su alma. Cayó de rodillas sobre la madera de aquel puente, sin fuerzas que la sostuvieran, revelándole todo el dolor que había tenido que soportar aquellos dos años lejos de él.

Shun se sintió angustiado por la imagen que se presentaba ante sus ojos, incrédulo de que fuera la princesa de todo un clan y heredera de aquel hermoso castillo, la que estuviera ahí de rodillas en el suelo, llorando por su amor prohibido hacia él, que se consideraba un mísero shinobi que no tenía donde caerse muerto. Desesperado, corrió hacia ella y la rodeó con sus brazos dispuesto a entregarle lo que fuera necesario para quitarle ese dolor. Ella continuó llorando con fuerza en su pecho, agradecida de que él entendiera su sufrimiento.

—Shun… yo solo quiero… estar contigo —repetía entre sollozos.

Él solo se limitó a escucharla, pero cada vez que lo decía le daban más deseos de confirmarle su amor incondicional. Tenía una lucha interna, entre sus sentimientos y la promesa que le hizo a su maestro. Finalmente, June levantó su rostro para mirar al joven y él sintió una enorme ternura de ver sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas. Con cariño y devoción, pasó sus dedos limpiando el rastro de ellas. Acarició sus sedosos cabellos, intentando transmitirle todo el amor que sentía por ella.

—Te amo —dijo con convicción, mirándola directamente a los ojos—. Nunca debes olvidar eso.

Ante sus palabras, June volvió a llorar, pero eran lágrimas de felicidad de saber que él no la olvidaba a pesar de la distancia que se había formado después de esos dos años. Se aferró nuevamente a su pecho, deseando que ese momento nunca terminara.

—Yo también, Shun… yo también te amo…

—Pero… debes entender que es imposible que estemos juntos —intentó decir eso con suavidad para que ella no volviera a desilusionarse. Lamentablemente, volver a escuchar la palabra imposible ese día y más encima saliendo de los labios de quien amaba era lo último que podía soportar. No sabía cómo reaccionar, las emociones dentro de su pecho eran demasiadas y contradictorias. Sin embargo, de repente sintió una extraña calma ante una idea que se apoderó de su cabeza.

—Entenderé eso… si tú me das algo a cambio… —dijo con voz apenas audible.

—¿Qué deseas June?

—Algo que me asegure que nunca me olvidarás y que te demuestre, que aunque me exijan alejarme de ti, yo nunca te olvidaré.

—Haré lo que tú quieras, entonces.

—¿Me… besarías…? —lo miró suplicante.

—Pero… yo no puedo hacer eso…

—Acabas de decir que lo harías.

—Es cierto. Pero, primero dime ¿por qué?

—Porque así, a pesar de que me obliguen a casarme con otro, tú habrás sido el primero —el brillo en sus ojos iluminaba su rostro—. Por favor, Shun, quiero que seas tú el primero en besarme —le suplicó.

Él lo pensó un momento. No era que no quisiera hacerlo, al contrario, era algo que anhelaba con todo su corazón. Pero, la razón lo hacía dudar, no podía faltar a su palabra de esa manera.

—Si te beso… ¿no volverás a intentar convencer a tus padres de que permitan lo nuestro?

—Lo prometo.

Sopesó su respuesta. Ese beso se transformaría en el primero y último de una relación imposible. Pero quedaría en sus recuerdos como algo hermoso e inolvidable.

Finalmente, asintió con la cabeza, resignado a seguir su corazón en ese momento. Hubiese deseado que algo tan hermoso como el primer beso no se hubiera dado de forma forzada, sino natural. Por lo mismo, haría el intento de que fuera un instante que recordara con cariño. La levantó del suelo con delicadeza y con su mano retiró algunos cabellos que caían sobre su rostro. Ella observaba la dedicación que Shun le estaba otorgando al momento y se sintió feliz de haberse atrevido a hacer aquella solicitud. Vio como introdujo su mano en medio de sus oscuras ropas de shinobi y con suavidad extrajo una de sus hermosas camelias. Se la acercó y ella la recibió con asombro. Realmente, él nunca olvidaba su promesa. Admirando la belleza de aquella flor, no se dio cuenta en qué segundo Shun se acercó a su rostro, solo pudo sentir sus cálidos labios besando su frente. Tan suave y tan tierno. Levantó su rostro, permitiendo así que sus ojos se encontraran y ver la amable sonrisa que él le estaba dando.

Con suavidad Shun recorrió su mejilla con el dorso de su mano hasta llegar a su mentón y se acercó decidido a cumplir con su petición. Ambos podían sentir el temblor de sus cuerpos y sus corazones latir acelerados. Cerrando sus ojos, esperaron sentir la caricia tan soñada. Sus labios al fin se encontraron en un suave roce de amor puro. Se separaron un momento para asimilar las sensaciones que estaban viviendo, juntando sus frentes para no perder el contacto mientras intentaban calmar sus respiraciones. Ya más repuestos, pero envueltos aún en la emoción de tener un recuerdo físico del amor que se profesaban, sintieron la necesidad de repetirlo y sin pensar en nada más, June se abrazó de su cuello a la vez que con timidez Shun ponía sus manos en su cintura atrayéndola un poco hacia él. Sin dilación acercaron sus rostros y se volvieron a besar con lentitud, explorando sus labios con inocencia e inexperiencia, disfrutando a plenitud esos minutos que se estaban regalando mutuamente antes de la separación definitiva.

El problema es que una vez probado el néctar del amor verdadero, es casi imposible retroceder y pensar que nunca se tuvo el privilegio de hacerlo. Al contrario, esos recuerdos avivan la llama del amor y el deseo puede hacerse más fuerte e incontrolable.

Pero, en ese momento ya nada importaba, solo sus sentimientos correspondidos y el regalo que se dieron al permitirse compartir aquel primer beso. Al fin se separaron, entrelazando sus manos y sonriéndose.

—Gracias —dijo tímidamente June, con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Gracias a ti por otorgarme tan hermoso privilegio.

—Ahora jamás podré olvidarte y tú tampoco podrás hacerlo.

—Entiendo a qué te refieres. Quiero que tengas claro que yo siempre te amaré, June.

—Y yo a ti. Nunca olvides eso.

No sabían cuánto tiempo llevaban ahí, pero sabían que ya había llegado el momento de separarse. No podían arriesgarse a ser encontrados juntos nuevamente. Acariciaron sus manos antes de soltarlas, intentando alargar aquel hermoso momento. Cuando al fin lograron despedirse, June se volteó para emprender su camino hacia su habitación. Pero, su corazón le dolía al saber que había prometido no volver a insistir en que sus padres le permitieran estar con Shun. Miró la camelia que le había regalado y giró su rostro para decir sus últimas palabras.

—¿Me prometes que seguirás llevándome una camelia?

—Te lo prometo —contestó Shun.

….

Sentado sobre finos cojines de seda, rodeado de hermosas mujeres que le servían el más fino sake en sus delicados vasos de cerámica, el daimio Kido festejaba el éxito en la incursión de sus generales. Habían vuelto esa misma noche con aquellos que decidieron apoyar su causa a cambio de generosas recompensas. Frente a él estaban los cinco jóvenes samuráis acompañados de tres extranjeros.

—Afrodita… te dije alguna vez que siempre me gustó tu nombre —le dijo con alegría—. Gracias por aceptar el trabajo. Además, veo que no viniste solo. Preséntame a tus amigos.

—Claro, Kido-sama, siempre es un gusto prestarle mis servicios como mercenario —se inclinaba en señal de respeto—. Justo habían llegado estos dos extranjeros en busca de asilo. Sé que son buenos guerreros, solo recibo gente que pueda desenvolverse en mi mismo ambiente, usted lo sabe. Preséntense ustedes mismos —les dijo.

—Mi apodo es Máscara Mortal y mi especialidad es enviar a mis enemigos directo al infierno —habló con jactancia uno de los hombres mientras bebía sake. Su apariencia era ruda, con una extraña armadura que parecía estar hecha con huesos, incluso podía ver algunas calaveras. Para darle más dramatismo a su presentación, hizo añicos con sus manos el vaso de cerámica donde había estado bebiendo a la vez que fijaba sus azules e intensos ojos en los de Kido. Este, en vez de atemorizarse, lanzó una carcajada demostrando que estaba satisfecho con aquel guerrero.

—Yo soy Shura y me especializo en el manejo de la espada, cualquiera sea esta. De preferencia, uso estas dos —señaló su espalda donde cargaba dos enormes espadas extranjeras que nunca antes había visto. Para que notaran su habilidad, se levantó y en un movimiento casi imperceptible para cualquier mortal las espadas estaban en sus manos y habían cortado la mesa en dos y todos los pocillos y botellas también.

Gratamente sorprendido, Mitsumasa se puso de pie y aplaudió la demostración.

—Perfecto. Mis generales ya les explicaron por qué precisamos de sus servicios, así que espero que mañana mismo partan para cumplirlos.

—No se preocupe, Kido-sama. Yo ya me adelanté y envié un hermoso regalo a nuestra víctima. Así, cuando nosotros lleguemos, el trabajo ya estará adelantado —dijo Afrodita poniéndose de pie.

—Así me gusta, Afrodita. Así me gusta —Kido sabía que él era un excelente mercenario, a pesar de su apariencia un tanto delicada.

….

_Veía a su mamá sonreírle con cariño, mientras sostenía en brazos a su pequeño hermano. Las sirvientas entraban constantemente a preguntarle si algo les hacía falta, pero ella siempre les contestaba con amabilidad que no necesitaba nada. Habían sido felices en aquel lugar, aun cuando a su padre no lo veía nunca. _

—_¡Váyanse! ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡El señor ya no te necesita! —las voces de las mismas hipócritas sirvientas ahora les gritaban que se marcharan. Nunca entendió por qué._

_De pronto, se vio caminando junto a su madre por calles estrechas y sucias. La escuchaba sollozar, intentando calmar el llanto del bebé. Cayó al suelo debido a la falta de comida. Con sus últimas fuerzas, le entregó a su hermano envuelto en una pequeña manta y una bolsa de género de la que sacó unos rollos._

—_Nunca pierdas esto, Ikki. Esta es la prueba de tu origen. No los pierdas, o si no nunca podrás ser alguien en esta sociedad —le dijo, rogando porque su pequeño hijo entendiera lo que le estaba diciendo._

—_Lo prometo mamá, no los perderé. Pero, quédate conmigo —el niño comenzaba a llorar al verla perder el aliento._

—_Cuida a tu hermano… por favor… Nunca lo abandones —las lágrimas no le permitían hablar._

—_Mamá… no me pidas eso…_

—_Promételo, Ikki… ¡prométemelo!…_

—_Te lo prometo mamá, pero no me dejes, ¡por favor!…_

—_Tendrás que ser fuerte, hijito. Perdóname por dejarte solo, pero ya no puedo más…_

—_Mamá… mamá… ¡MAMÁ!_

Despertó sobresaltado. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía aquella pesadilla y no entendía por qué razón se le presentaba ahora. Inquieto, salió a tomar aire para ver si así podía olvidar aquellos amargos recuerdos. La brisa de la noche le refrescó el rostro y de un silbido llamó a Suzaku. Rápidamente, su halcón llegó volando hasta posarse en su hombro y salió a caminar con él. Sabía que Shun estaba de guardia junto a Seiya, por lo que no esperaba encontrarlos por ahí. Caminó hasta el jardín de su hermano, ya que ese lugar siempre le traía paz.

Si Shun supiera que la afición de su madre eran las plantas y flores… pero él decidió no contarle nada de su pasado, para que no sufriera. Escondió esos papeles y renegó de su padre que los echó a la calle al enterarse de que su madre había enfermado. No quiso hacerse cargo de ellos ni darles nada, los envió con lo puesto. Su madre había robado aquellos papeles para que algún día ellos reclamaran lo que les correspondía, pero Ikki no quería nada que tuviera que ver con aquel malvado ser. De hecho, nunca abrió lo rollos y nunca supo quién era su padre. Si lo hubiese hecho, se habría dejado llevar por la furia y lo habría matado sin remordimientos.

Su vida ahora era proteger a su hermano, como le había prometido a su madre. Estar junto a él le otorgaba paz, la personalidad de Shun era tan similar a la de su madre que le reconfortaba su sola presencia, aun cuando él era todo lo contrario.

Para su sorpresa, encontró a Shun en su jardín.

—¿Hermano? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Ikki.

El menor se sorprendió de escuchar su voz y sobresaltado se giró, encontrándose con él y su halcón.

—Ikki. ¿Por qué estás despierto?

—Yo pregunté primero.

—Sí, tienes razón —dijo resignado—. Necesitaba tranquilidad.

—¿Pasó algo?

—Sí. Pero, prefiero no hablarlo por ahora. Dame tiempo para asimilarlo, por favor —mantenía su vista fija en las flores, sin atreverse a mirar a su hermano, porque si lo hacía lo obligaría a hablar.

—Está bien. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, ¿verdad, Shun?

—Sí, eso lo tengo muy claro. Gracias por comprenderme —le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro— Ahora, ¿me dirás que haces aquí?

—Solo tuve una pesadilla y salí para relajarme un poco.

—¿Soñaste con mamá, de nuevo?

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—preguntó preocupado.

—Te he escuchado tantas veces llamarla en sueños. ¿Alguna vez me contarás que fue realmente lo que sucedió, Ikki?

—Ya sabes mi respuesta —y sin querer seguir ahí, se dio la vuelta y se marchó a su habitación. "Perdóname, Shun. Quizás saber nuestro verdadero origen te permitiría estar con June, pero ¿serías capaz de aceptar que llevas la sangre del asesino de tu madre y portar su apellido para conseguirlo?", pensaba mientras caminaba. "Por ahora, prefiero que las cosas sigan su curso como hasta este momento"

….

El sol de la mañana se alzaba esplendoroso, iluminando las habitaciones de todos los habitantes del castillo. Los sirvientes presurosos, abrían puertas corredizas, disponían las mesas y cojines en el suelo de aquellos cuartos y ponían las elaboradas comidas junto a las hermosas cerámicas. Todo estaba listo y dispuesto para que la familia del señor desayunara en tranquilidad. Llegaron Albiore junto con su esposa Kazumi tomados de la mano, extraña costumbre que nadie en el lugar entendía, pero que para el señor del clan era indispensable. Detrás de ellos venía June, con su rostro cubierto con su característico velo, por lo que no podían distinguir la hermosa sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro. Se sentaron a comer hasta que percibieron un particular aroma a rosas.

—¿Por qué huele a rosas, Marín? —preguntó Albiore.

—Ah. Es un presente de parte de los sobrevivientes de las aldeas siniestradas. Llegó esta mañana.

—Pero, si mal no recuerdo no sobrevivió nadie —algo no le cuadraba.

—Quizás, si hubo sobrevivientes, pero huyeron a otras aldeas —su esposa intentaba calmarlo.

—Puede ser —finalizó. Miró de reojo las flores que estaban en una esquina, maravillosamente dispuestas en una canasta. Serían alrededor de treinta, rojas y extremadamente perfumadas. Parecían de mentira. Cauteloso, pidió a Marín que las retirara de la habitación y las dejara afuera. Después vería si eran confiables o no.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>_

Nuevo capítulo, extremadamente romántico y lleno de dulzura, pero era necesario antes del comienzo de los problemas. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, siempre me anima recibirlos.

Hice unos bocetos de esta historia, por si quieren revisarlos los subí a Deviantart.

Espero sus impresiones de este capítulo y nos estamos leyendo pronto :D

Saludos, **Selitte :)**

PD: Aclaraciones de algunos cambios.

La edad de Shun y June en esta historia es la misma, es decir ambos tienen 17 años.

Siempre consideré que la diferencia de edad entre Ikki y Shun era irrazonable para el cuidado que él le brindó. Es imposible que un niño de casi tres años cuidara de un bebé. Por eso en mi historia, Ikki es cuatro años mayor que Shun, entendiendo que con cinco se hizo cargo de su hermano. Aun no me convence mucho, pero tampoco puedo hacerlo tan mayor XD Tiene entonces 21 años.

Los demás conservan su edad.


	7. Capítulo 6

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**_

_**TODO POR UNA PROMESA**_

_**Capítulo 6**_

Observaba con desconfianza aquellas hermosas rosas rojas. Realmente le parecían de mentira, por lo bellas, perfectas y aromáticas que eran. Tenía que comprobar si no le harían daño a nadie, pero él no era un experto en el tema, por lo que decidido tomó el canasto y se dirigió hacia las habitaciones distantes donde vivían sus shinobis. En el camino, unos de sus principales samuráis que disfrutaban el inicio pacífico de aquel primer día al fin en casa, se encontraron con él y sin poder evitar la curiosidad de verlo llevar en sus manos aquellas rosas, se detuvieron a interrogarlo.

—Albiore-sama, ¿rosas para su esposa? —preguntó uno de ellos.

—No, Camus. De hecho, estoy llevándolas para que los chicos las examinen —especificó.

—¿Cree que pueden ser peligrosas? —se acercó el otro de los samuráis al oír lo que decía.

—Eso me temo, Milo.

—¿Por qué la duda? —volvió a interrogar.

—Porque supuestamente las enviaron los sobrevivientes de las aldeas en forma de agradecimiento.

—Y se supone que, aparte de los pocos que nosotros encontramos escondidos en el bosque, nadie más sobrevivió —concluyó Camus con seriedad.

—Es necesario estar alertas, avisen a Shaka y a Mu. Después que vuelva con los resultados de estas rosas haremos una reunión urgente en el salón principal —ordenó.

—Como usted diga, Albiore-sama —ambos samuráis hicieron una reverencia para despedirse de él.

Siguió su camino hacia aquel apartado lugar, recordando la conversación que había tenido con su hija el día anterior. Aún le dolía pensar que ella sufriera por amor y que él no pudiera hacer nada por tener las manos atadas por aquella promesa que había hecho al casarse con Kazumi y que había obligado a llevar a cabo a Shun, si algo malo le pasaba, sabiendo lo difícil que sería para él aquel compromiso. Pero no podía confiar en nadie más. Debía cuidar su espalda y la de su familia y la única persona en la que realmente confiaba era en su discípulo.

Pudo oír las risas de ellos desde lejos a la vez que se lanzaban bromas. No parecía como si hubiesen vuelto de su primer enfrentamiento. Distinguió a lo lejos a Ikki, que se mantenía un tanto alejado, alimentando a su amado halcón. Sonrió al ver a Shiryu sonrojado hasta las orejas, mientras Hyoga se doblaba de la risa y Seiya lo acompañaba. Shun movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa traviesa se asomara en contra de su voluntad. Shaina, se volteaba molesta de su incesante bromear. Agradecía que todos hubiesen vuelto con bien.

Caminó decidido, siendo visto a lo lejos por Shun. Una clavada de culpabilidad le atravesó el pecho al recordar lo que había hecho la noche anterior e intentando pasar desapercibido, se giró para salir de ahí. Pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, pues su maestro lo llamó antes de que se fuera.

—¡Shun! Necesito hablar urgente contigo —dijo en voz alta, esperando a que él lo oyera.

Todos dejaron de reír y bromear, volteando hacia donde estaba Albiore. Con respeto, le hicieron una reverencia y esperaron a que se acercara. Como no pudo salir de ahí a tiempo, el joven no tuvo más remedio que caminar hasta encontrarse con él ante la vista de todos los presentes, con el temor de que se hubiese enterado de lo que había sucedido y que viniera a encararlo.

—Albiore-sensei, que gusto volver a verlo —dijo, con sus brazos extendidos a su costado y reclinando su cabeza.

—Igualmente, Shun —habló con alegría. Ante su voz, Shun se atrevió a acercarse sin temor—. Necesitaba tu ayuda y la de Shaina para que revisen este supuesto regalo —le mostró el canasto.

La joven mencionada se acercó con rapidez, para servir en lo que su maestro necesitara. Ambos jóvenes observaron las rosas, mientras los otros miraban desde lejos su trabajo.

De un pequeño bolso que colgaba de su cinturón, Shun sacó una herramienta con la que tomó con cuidado una de aquellas flores. La miró con detención, viendo cada detalle y aspirando su aroma.

—Es una rosa real, no muy común por estos lugares. Debió ser cultivada especialmente por alguien con conocimientos avanzados en jardinería. Sin embargo, hay algo extraño en su aroma. Creo que Shaina puede decir con más propiedad de qué se trata —concluyó, entregándole la herramienta con la flor a la joven.

Con cuidado, ella olió la rosa y de inmediato supo de qué se trataba.

—Está envenenada —dijo son seriedad—. Aunque no es un veneno mortal, puede debilitar mucho a quien lo ingiera. Puedo deducir que solo afecta si alguien se pincha con las espinas con veneno.

Albiore no pudo ocultar su rostro de preocupación, puesto que de camino, una rosa había caído y al intentar recogerla, aun cuando lo hizo con sumo cuidado, una pequeña espina se le había incrustado en el dedo índice. Todos al ver su expresión supieron inmediatamente qué había sucedido.

Sin demora, Shaina corrió a su cuarto dedicado a su especialidad, los venenos y sus antídotos. Buscó entre la infinidad de botellas de cerámica, prolijamente cerradas, la que pudiera contener un posible antídoto. Leyó las etiquetas hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Con rapidez preparó una infusión y se la llevó a su maestro, él que la bebió con total confianza. Además, le untó un ungüento que tenía especialmente preparado para esas emergencias.

—Muchas gracias, Shaina —sentía que podía respirar un poco más tranquilo después de la atención de ella.

—De nada maestro. Hice todo lo que está a mi alcance, pero no puedo asegurarle que no le afectará en nada el veneno. Tendría que darme un poco más de tiempo para examinar con detalle las rosas y así preparar un antídoto totalmente preciso. Pero, creo que por ahora no se verá afectado.

—Sí lo sé, pero confío en que has hecho lo mejor. Ahora, debemos prepararnos para enfrentar al enemigo que se ha atrevido a enviar esto. Realizaré una reunión de inmediato con mis samuráis para resolver qué haremos. Ikki —el aludido se acercó ante su llamado—, te dejo a cargo. Confío en que sabrás perfectamente qué hacer.

El mayor inclinó su cabeza en señal de que aceptaba su cargo. Se volteó hacia sus compañeros, mirándolos con seriedad.

—Ya se dieron cuenta de que no estamos en tiempos de paz. La amenaza ha llegado hasta nuestro propio hogar, por lo que debemos dejarnos de infantilismos y asumir nuestras posiciones. Shaina, llévate de inmediato esas rosas y busca el antídoto lo más rápido posible. Hyoga y Seiya harán la primera guardia. Ya saben qué hacer ante cualquier sospecha. Shun y Shiryu irán a preparar nuestras armas revisando que estén listas para el combate —la imagen de Ikki era imponente con ese tono de autoridad y Suzaku en su hombro. Todos asintieron ante sus palabras y se dispersaron presurosos a cumplir con sus obligaciones, desapareciendo entre las habitaciones y los árboles.

Albiore sonrió satisfecho del actuar de su shinobi. Sabía que podía confiar plenamente en su mando y en todos ellos. Se volteó confiado de que, quién fuera el que se estuviera arriesgando a atacarlos, no lograría su objetivo mientras ellos estuvieran a su lado.

….

Con seguridad caminaba junto a su hermano hacia la habitación principal de aquel enorme castillo. Sabía que encontraría a su tío en aquel lugar, junto a sus numerosas doncellas. Estaba asqueado de cómo estaba haciendo las cosas, pero también debía aprovechar esta única oportunidad que se le estaba dando para volver a tener el clan bajo el control de su familia, como había sido hasta antes de que Mitsumasa tomara el poder, después de la extraña muerte de su padre. Tenía arraigada en su corazón la horrible idea de que había sido él quien lo había asesinado a sangre fría, dejándolos huérfanos a corta edad, impidiendo así que él fuera el sucesor. Ahora, debía saber con certeza qué se estaba proponiendo hacer su odiado tío, para estar preparado ante cualquier eventualidad.

—Mitsumasa-sama —entró haciendo una reverencia.

—Querido Saga, acércate y disfruta conmigo —lo invitaba a sentarse a su lado, un tanto ebrio. Esa era una oportunidad de oro para sonsacarle la verdad—. Ah, Kanon, tú también vienes. Siéntate con nosotros.

El menor de los gemelos miró con desconfianza el lugar y después de que su hermano le hiciera una seña, se acercó para sentarse junto a él.

—Tío, queríamos saber cómo le fue en la batalla que libró en contra del clan Satake —Saga buscaba las palabras para enterarse de algo que fuera.

—Bien, muy bien —el señor empezó a reír a carcajadas— Muy pronto todas las tierras de ese maldito clan serán nuestras —al decir esas palabras cambió su semblante abruptamente.

Los gemelos se miraron, pues sabían el porqué de su reacción. Los más cercanos a la familia conocían la historia ligada a Mitsumasa y Albiore y conocían a la perfección su envidia enfermiza hacia él.

—¿Cómo será posible que sus tierras pasen a ser nuestras, tío? —preguntó con el mayor tacto posible Saga.

—Muy pronto lo sabrás, pues tú serás parte importante de eso. Por ahora, prefiero mantener algunas cosas en secreto. No vaya a ser que a alguien se le ocurra traicionarme —dijo, mirándolo amenazante.

Los gemelos entendieron que ya era suficiente con las preguntas, ya que no podían arriesgarse a ser descubiertos. Se mantuvieron un momento más, fingiendo beber junto a su tío, hasta que decidieron levantarse, con la excusa de tener que ir a almorzar.

Volvieron a sus habitaciones, cansados de la charla que se habían visto obligados a tener junto a Mitsumasa.

—Algo oculta. Hay algo de lo que aún no nos enteramos. ¿Tendrá que ver con el matrimonio de Albiore con la hija de Satake? —Saga intentaba buscar algún indicio de qué podría ser aquello que su tío escondía.

—Mitsumasa tenía todo listo para unir nuestro clan con el de Satake, al casarse con Kazumi. Pero nunca contó con que el adoptado de Albiore se ganaría el corazón de ella y de su padre, anulando cualquier posibilidad para él. Desde ahí que lo odia a muerte —Kanon repasaba la conocida historia de la familia.

—Se supone que Albiore es nuestro tío también, aunque sea solo de nombre. Pero, él prefirió darle la espalda a la familia y tomar el apellido de su esposa —Saga hablaba con desprecio. Ninguno de sus tíos le era agradable.

—Pero, para poder casarse con Kazumi, Mitsumasa obligó a Albiore a firmar unos documentos. Quizás, a eso se refería el tío —el menor de los gemelos unía los cabos sueltos de toda la información con la que contaban.

Ambos se miraron, pues sabían que habían encontrado la clave de todo el asunto. Obligar a cumplir con los papeles que había firmado Albiore era lo que perseguía Mitsumasa. ¿Pero qué decían esos documentos?

….

Revisaban cada arma del arsenal con el que contaban, eliminando las oxidadas y afilando las gastadas. Cabizbajos por la certeza que ahora tenían de que se avecinaba un enfrentamiento, ambos jóvenes trabajaban como por inercia, mientras sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de ahí.

—Creo que tienen razón —Shiryu al fin se atrevió a hablar. Shun solo lo miró con cara de no entender a qué se refería—. Estoy enamorado, aunque no quería aceptarlo.

Sorprendido por la revelación de su amigo, el joven de verdes cabellos se acercó y como muestra de apoyo le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—Te felicito, entonces.

—Gracias, necesitaba decírselo a alguien, pero como todos me molestaban no sabía cómo hacerlo.

—Deberías decirle.

—¿A quién?

—A Shunrei —dijo relajado. Ante su respuesta, Shiryu abrió sus ojos en señal de sorpresa y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas. Shun al verlo así, no pudo evitar reír —. Por eso se aprovechan de ti, eres tan inteligente y fuerte, pero cuando te nombran a Shunrei eres como un niño avergonzado.

Shiryu tuvo que reconocer que su amigo tenía toda la razón y pensándolo un poco, tomó una decisión.

—Se lo diré, entonces.

—¿En serio? —estaba impresionado con su repentino cambio.

—Sí. Debo hacerlo antes de que algo terrible pase y me arrepienta por el resto de mi vida.

Se quedó viendo el rostro decidido de su amigo y no pudo evitar pensar en sus palabras. ¿Él tendría que arrepentirse el resto de su vida por no luchar por su amor? Lamentablemente, no tenía la misma oportunidad que su amigo.

….

Llegaron a la aldea más cercana al castillo Satake, llamando la atención de todas las personas, las que se ocultaban con temor dentro de sus casas o negocios. Sabían que no los recibirían en cualquier lugar, por lo que se dirigieron a la parte apartada de la aldea, donde vivían otros similares a ellos. Entraron a una casa que servía de hostal, pagando de inmediato por toda una semana, que era lo que habían calculado que se demorarían en llevar a cabo su misión. Con calma, se reunieron en la habitación principal a discutir su plan para cumplir con su propósito en aquel lugar.

—¿En verdad crees que tus rosas tendrán algún efecto? —preguntó Shura.

—Por supuesto. Siempre envío una gran cantidad y nunca he fallado. Aun cuando descubran que están envenenadas, nadie conoce el antídoto a mi veneno especial. Y si intentaran formularlo, les tomaría al menos una semana para encontrarlo. Basta con un simple rasguño para que el veneno entre en el torrente sanguíneo y vaya provocando una lenta pero progresiva falla en los órganos internos. No provoca la muerte, pero deja debilitado por completo a quien haya sido afectado por mi veneno —dijo seguro Afrodita.

—¿Rosas? ¿En serio? —Máscara Mortal se mofaba de su compañero—. A mí me da lo mismo qué efecto hayan tenido tus rositas. Me basta con conocer la rutina de ese castillo, para entrar y acabar con todo rastro de vida en aquel lugar.

—No puedes hacer eso. Recuerda que nuestra misión es asesinar a Albiore y llevar con nosotros al shinobi que manipula el fuego. Debemos investigar aquel sitio antes de cualquier ataque y no podemos asesinar a nadie más. Ese en nuestro trabajo —Shura era el más sensato del grupo.

—Así es —lo apoyaba Afrodita—. Por ahora, descansaremos. Ya mañana comenzaremos nuestra investigación —finalizó.

….

Llegada la noche, Shun tomaba su guardia junto a Shiryu. Se deslizó por las copas de los árboles, ocultando su presencia en medio de sus hojas. Se detuvo en seco al reconocer la figura de June en aquel puente donde el día anterior habían estado juntos. Deseó bajar hasta su lado, tomarla entre sus brazos con fuerza y besar esos labios de nuevo. Pero, recordar la culpa que sintió ante su maestro lo retuvo. Sin embargo, se quedó un momento observándola, mientras ella sonreía feliz y sus ojos se iluminaban con la tenue luz de los faroles de papel. Impactado vio cómo se giraba hacia donde él estaba y alzaba su cabeza, encontrándose con su mirada y su sonrisa que se extendía en su rostro.

—Shun —lo llamó con voz suave—. Tenía tantas ganas de verte de nuevo.

El joven se estremeció ante sus palabras. Se suponía que habían quedado en que ese encuentro era el primero y el último y que de ahí en adelante cada uno seguiría con su vida. Pero, sus ojos eran como un imán para él y ahora que había probado aquellos suaves labios que le sonreían, no podía evitar sentirse atraído por ella. Intentó ser más fuerte que su deseo, pero nuevamente la joven lo sorprendió con sus actos. Solo sintió como la conocida cinta que June envolvía en sus brazos como arma de ataque se entrelazaba en sus manos. Desde abajo, ella la había extendido para alcanzarlo y con decisión comenzó a escalar el árbol. Shun se sintió atrapado, pues no podía soltarla para huir. Sintió que ella quería demostrarle algo. Por lo que, se armó de valor para recibirla y no sucumbir a sus inocentes encantos.

Con agilidad, June alcanzó la copa del árbol y se sentó en una rama cerca de él. Con suavidad tiró de su cinta para volverla a sus muñecas y dejarlo libre. Alzó su vista al cielo y sin mirarlo comenzó a hablar.

—Mi padre cree que aún soy una niña y me oculta información. Sé que algo está pasando y no quiere contármelo, pero espero que tú lo hagas —al fin fijó sus profundos ojos azules en los de él.

—Si tu padre ha preferido mantenerte al margen es porque es lo mejor, June.

—Conocen mis habilidades, por algo entrené con ustedes. No soy una niña ni una princesa indefensa. Solo quiero que me vean como alguien útil.

—¿Se lo has dicho a tu padre?

—Aun no. Es que siempre busca una excusa para dejarme fuera.

—¿No crees que lo hace porque te ama y no quiere que te hieran?

—Sí, eso lo tengo claro. Pero, quiero que se dé cuenta de que ya puedo tomar mis propias decisiones —su mirada cambió por una completamente resuelta. Shun sintió que esos ojos desmoronaban su determinación y volvían a atraerlo. La vio ponerse de pie sobre la rama y volver a rodear sus brazos con aquellas cintas que manejaba con agilidad. De un salto y confiando plenamente en él, se afirmó de su lazos llegando hasta su lado. Él se sentía a atrapado entre sus cintas que afirmaban sus brazos y sus ojos que no dejaban de mirarlo. Conocía su determinación, pero la había visto tan delicada y frágil los últimos días, que creía que ya no volvería a ver esa faceta de ella.

—June, prometiste no insistir —dijo, intentando hacerla entrar en razón.

—No estoy insistiendo. Solo quiero demostrarte que mi corazón será tuyo por siempre —se lanzó sobre sus brazos, escondiendo su cabeza en su pecho. Aspiró su aroma, escuchó sus latidos acelerados, sintió el temblor de su cuerpo, disfrutó sus fuertes brazos rodeándola. Quería llenar su mente de recuerdos de él para no olvidarlo nunca. Y que él tampoco la olvidara. Aun cuando tuvieran que vivir sus vidas separados algún día.

Alzó su vista y ya no tuvo que decir nada más. Sintió su mano recorrer sus cabellos, acariciar su mejilla, hasta que la colocó detrás de su cabeza y la atrajo con suavidad hasta su rostro, volviendo a sentir aquellos anhelados labios sobre los de ella. Se entregaron a plenitud a aquella caricia, profundizándola con desesperación, como si así pudieran borrar todas aquellas barreras invisibles que los separaban. June sintió tantas emociones recorrer su cuerpo, que al fin tuvo que alejarse mientras que unas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó un tanto alarmado.

—Nada malo. Solo… —él entonces pudo entender su emoción —. Nunca te voy a olvidar, Shun.

Lanzó la cinta de su brazo derecho hacia el árbol que estaba junto a ellos y enredando su lazo, se balanceó hasta llegar a una rama. Desde ahí, alzó su mano y sonriéndole se despidió. "Gracias", leyó en sus labios. La vio desaparecer entre las hojas de aquellos árboles que se mecían con suavidad ante su paso.

—Yo tampoco nunca te voy a olvidar —susurró al fin Shun, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>_

Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y que puedan dejar su comentario para saber sus apreciaciones.

Creo que en este capítulo aparecieron ya casi todos los personajes, aunque aún me faltan algunos muy importantes :D

Saludos, **Selitte :)**


End file.
